Cherry Blossom
by Ellena Nomihara
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke! Seorang Remaja tampan berumur 15 tahun yang baru saja kehilangan gadis musim seminya dan mengalami depresi! Namun bagaimana bila Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis musim semi yang merupakan Kakak gadis merah mudanya?/"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU-/"Sasuke-kun boleh tinggal disini sampai kapanpun dia mau!"/"Ohayou dan…Terima kasih!"/Au?BAD SUMMARY/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Haruno Cherry : 15 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun! Apa kita akan terus bersama selamanya?" seorang bocah perempuan bersurai merah muda bertanya pada bocah laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya. _

"_Tentu saja, Cherry! Nanti kalau kita sudah dewasa, kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya! Kau mau,Cherry?" bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum sembari merangkul pinggang kecil gadis kecil disampingnya dengan tangan mungilnya. _

"_Tentu saja aku mau Sasuke-kun! Aku berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan Sasuke-kun selamanya!" gadis cilik merah muda itu tersenyum lebar hingga membuat bocah disampingnya ikut tersenyum bahagia. _

"_Berjanjilah Cherry! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" bocah bersurai dark blue itu berujar lirih ditelinga Cherry. _

"_Aku berjanji! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke-kun walau aku tidak bersama Sasuke-kun sekalipun!" walau terdengar awam untuk bocah berusia delapan tahun namun bocah merah muda itu tersenyum tulus seolah menyakinkan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Bocah dark blue itu menatap mata emerald gadis cilik yang tengah dirangkulnya. Tidak ada kebohongan dan hanya ada ketulusan. Sekali lagi. Bocah tampan itu tersenyum senang dan memeluk gadis cilik itu lebih erat. _

"_Terima kasih Cherry!"_

.

.

.

.

.

**CHERRY BLOSSOM **

**.**

**.**

**Descleimer : Mashashi Khisimoto **

**.**

**.**

**RATE M (jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

.

Semua tengah berduka. Dibawah guyuran hujan grimis. Orang-orang yang berbalut pakaian hitam satu persatu meninggalkan area pemakaman. Dan sekarang menyisakan beberapa remaja dan orang dewasa yang masih betah disana. Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah muda tengah menunduk memandangi pusara yang masih berwarna coklat kemerahan. Wajah cantik wanita itu terlihat pucat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Sudahlah Mebuki! Iklaskan kepergian Cherry! Ia akan sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini!" seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai gelap panjang mencoba menghibur wanita bermarga Haruno itu. Mebuki tersenyum pedih menyahuti temannya-Mikoto.

"Cherry masih begitu muda! Masa depannya masih sangatlah panjang tapi kenapa…hiks…hiks…Kami-sama mengambilnya begitu cepat, Mikoto!" derai air mata kembali membasahi pipi pucat Mebuki. Suaranya terdengar serak karena tidak berhenti menangis. Mikoto segera memeluk Mebuki. Ia ikut menangis. Karena sesungguhnya ia pun bertanya-tanya kenapa Kami-sama mengambil gadis ceria dan baik seperti Cherry dengan begitu cepat. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 15 tahun.

Haruno Cherry. Itulah yang tengah mereka tangisi kepergiannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang memiliki sifat ceria dan hangat kepada semua orang. Kini mereka yang mengenal gadis merah muda itu tidak akan pernah bisa melihat senyum hangat itu lagi. Gadis itu telah kembali kepada sang pencipta. Meninggalkan dunia fana itu dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintainya dirinya.

Lihat wajah-wajah sedih para remaja itu. Tiga gadis remaja dengan surai berbeda terisak sedih sembari saling berangkulan menatap pusara sahabat mereka. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten menatap gundukan tanah itu penuh nanar. Mereka juga ikut terpukul dengan kepergian gadis itu. Seolah ada yang hilang dari mereka yang ikut terbawa oleh sahabat merah muda mereka.

Dan lihat pula wajah para pemuda yang ikut bersedih dibelakang para gadis remaja. Mereka adalah Naruto, Neji dan Sai. Mereka ikut menangis kepergian gadis cherry blossom itu. Meski hanya sebatas teman sekolah-terkecuali bagi Naruto. Cherry adalah sosok gadis yang sangat baik dan mereka ikut bersedih menatap kekasih mereka dirundung sedih.

"Maaf teman-teman! Aku harus pergi menemui Sasuke! Aku khawatir dengan keadaan!" Naruto menepuk pundak kedua sehabatnya. Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Neji, beritahu Hinata aku pergi mencari Sasuke!" Neji mengangguk mengiyakan. Pemuda pirang itu segera melesat meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain…**

Gelap. Bahkan cahaya sang mentari seolah takut menyinari kamar gelap itu. Namun itu tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda bersurai dark blue yang tengah meringkuk di sudut kamar. Ekspresinya tidak tertebak karena sang pemilik membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya terdengar begitu berat dengan sesekali geraman tertahan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

**Ceklek**

Seketika kamar itu menjadi terang benderang karena seorang pemuda bersurai pirang telah menyalakan lampu. Pemuda pirang itu terkejut. Mata birunya menatap ngeri keadaan kamar bercat biru tua itu. Semua barang hancur terjatuh dilantai. Kamar itu seolah baru saja diterjang badai. Pemuda pirang itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pemuda malang bersurai dark blue itu. Namun langkah terhenti tatkala ia menatap cermin yang berada dikamar itu.

_**CHERRY MILIKKU! SELAMANYA AKAN SELALU BERSAMAKU! **_

Pemuda itu menatap nanar tulisan itu. Tulisan itu berwarna merah pekat. Pemuda itu sangat tahu darimana warna merah itu berasal. Kembali ia melangkah mendekati pemuda yang meringkuk disudut kamar itu. Mata biru itu kembali menatap nanar tangan kanan pemuda dark blue yang kini terbalut warna merah pekat. Darah. Tangan itu belum berhenti mengucur darah segar hingga menimbulkan bau anyir.

"Sasuke!" pemuda itu memanggil lirih pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu. Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia tidak menoleh atau menyahuti panggilan sahabat pirangnya.

"Sasuke sudahlahhh…! Cherry akan sedih melihatmu begini!" Uzumaki Naruto berusaha mendapat perhatian sahabatnya ini. Namun ia masih tidak mendapat jawaban. Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Suara gemeletuk giginya terdengar keras. Segera Naruto raih kerah Sasuke dan

**BUGGGH**

Tubuh Sasuke menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Pipi tirusnya seketika berubah biru karena pukulan keras Naruto.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! SADARLAH! JANGAN SIKSA DIRIMU SEPERTI INI!" Naruto berseru keras tepat di depan wajah Sasuke sembari masih mencengkram kerah pemuda itu.

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto keras hingga Naruto terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah. Pemuda bersurai dark blue itu tidak bisa membalas pukulan Naruto tangan kanannya seakan mati rasa.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Sasuke! Kau bahkan seperti bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal!" Naruto mendecih pelan sembari mata kelamnya tidak lepas dari sahabat didepannya. Tubuh Sasuke perlahan merosot jatuh. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk dalam. Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara tangis.

"Cherry-ku telah pergi, Naruto! Pergi meninggalkanku! Cherry…Cherry telah…Cherry-ku…pergi…Cherry…Cherry!" Sasuke merancau tidak jelas. Naruto kembali menatap iba sahabatnya yang seperti kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Ah! Bukan- sahabatnya ini telah kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya beserta mimpi-mimpi yang telah ia rangkai bersama gadisnya. Kehilangan gadisnya sama saja dengan kehilangan pegangannya terhadap dunia yang kejam ini. Seperti kehilangan cahaya yang menuntunnya dijalan yang gelap.

"_Cherry, seandainya kau tahu betapa Sasuke menderita karena kepergianmu!"_ batin Naruto ikut bersedih menatap sahabat angkuh dan dingin-nya menjadi sangatlah lemah dan menderita.

" Kau harus merelakannya Sasuke! Cherry sudah bahagia disana!" tangan Naruto hendak meraih pundak Sasuke namun segera ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"TIDAK!CHERRY BELUM MATI! CHERRY MASIH HIDUP! CHERRY HANYA AKAN BAHAGIA BERSAMAKU! HANYA AKU!" Sasuke menatap nyalang Naruto. Mata kelamnya berkilat marah seakan siap membunuh siapapun. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga tetesan darah kembali mengalir dari tangan kanan Sasuke.

"SADARLAH BRENGSEK! CHERRY SUDAH TENANG DIATAS SANA!" Naruto berseru keras dan kembali melayangkan pukulan telak pada wajah tampan Sasuke. Berharap kalau itu dapat menyadarkan Uchiha bungsu itu untuk menerima kenyataan.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! CHERRY BELUM MATI! TIDAAKKK…!"

**BRAK**

"Astaga, Sasuke …!" Mikoto segera berhambur memeluk putra nya yang tengah meringkuk sembari menjambaki kepala raven-nya. Tangan Mikoto mengelus punggung tegap pemua itu sedang tangan yang lain mengelus surai raven Sasuke hingga putra bungsunya itu berangsur tenang dalam dekapannya

"Cherry belum mati! Cherry masih hidup Kaa-san…!" bibir Mikoto bergetar. Ibu dua anak itu tidak kuat melihat putra kesayangannya seperti ini karena ditinggal oleh gadis merah muda yang sudah dianggap Putrinya sendiri.

"Benar kan Kaa-san? Besok aku masih bisa menemui Cherry ,bukan! Aku masih bisa mengajaknya ke sini, kan? Aku masih bisa mengajak Cherry kemari kan, Kaa-san!" Mikoto mendekap putranya dalam. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa mengangguk walau bibirnya bergetar hendak menangis.

"Aku masih bisa berangkat sekolah dengan Cherry kan, Kaa-san? Aku…hiks… masih bisa mengajaknya…hiks… jalan-jalan ke bukit lagi kan…hiks…Kaa-san?" lagi-lagi Mikoto hanya bisa mengangguk. Tangannya semakin erat mendekap putranya yang kini memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan segela kesedihannya dalam dekapan sang Ibu. Pemuda itu tidak kuasa lagi menahan sesak dan sakit di dadanya.

Sang kakak-Uchiha Itachi menatap pilu sang adik yang sangat terpukul dengan kematian kekasih hatinya. Nalurinya sebagai kakak ikut tersayat dengan kematian gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik perempuan yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

"_Wahai Kami-sama! Kanapa kau begitu kejam pada kami?" _batin Itachi dan pergi karena tidak kuasa mendengar suara tangis Sasuke yang pecah dalam dekapan Sang ibu.

"HAHHHHHHHHH…" jeritan pilu dari seornag Uchiha Sasuke menyayat batin siapapun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Haruno**

_**Ceklek**_

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Membawa sinar cahaya lampu dari luar. Seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah muda tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucat. Seorang gadis belia bersurai merah muda menatap nanar wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Dielusnya pelan wajah pucat itu sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang belum mengering. Wanita itu mengeluh karena sesuatu yang hangat mengelus pipinya yang dingin.

Perhalan, wanita itu membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Iris kecoklatan wanita itu mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam retinanya. Segera kedua mata wanita terbelalak terkejut mendapati gadis bersurai merah muda berada dihadapannya.

"Cherry! Cherry! Kau masih hidup! Putri Kaa-san masih hidup…!" segera Mebuki bangkit dan menangkup wajah gadis didapannya dengan kedua tanagn dinginnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pucat Mebuki.

"Mama~…!" Senyum Mebuki langsung lenyap dan kini ia menatap dalam iris emerald dihadapannya. Gadis itu meraih tangan dingin wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Mama' dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Mama, aku bukan Cherry!" Mebuki menatap tidak percaya.

"S Sa-Sakura?" Mebuki berujar lirih. Mencoba memanggil nama gadis merah muda didepannya.

"Iya Mama! Aku Sakura! Putri Mama!" segera Mebuki rengkuh tubuh mungil putrinya. Putri yang selama ini jauh darinya. Putri yang ia lepas untuk bersama sang mantan Suami.

"Sakura! Putri Kaa-san! Putri kecil Kaa-san!" Mebuki mengecup-ngecup kening lebar milik putrinya dan kembali memeluknya erat. lelehan air mata kembali mengelir dikedua pipinya. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengelus surai merah muda panjang milik Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Mama! Maaf karena aku baru bisa menemui Mama sekarang! Dan aku ikut sedih dengan kematian Cherry!" Sakura mengelus pelan punggung sang ibu yang dirasanya bergetar. Kembali menumpahkan kesedihannya atas kepergian putri bungsunya. Mata emerald Sakura menatap lurus di depannya tanpa melepas pelukan sang ibu. Ikut merasa sedih karena melihat wajah penuh kesedihan gadis merah muda mungil yang tengah mengenakan gaun putih pendek dihadapannya. Menatap mata emerald lain yang juga menatapnya sendu.

"Tolong aku…_**onee-chan**_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Etto~…berniat komentar tentang cerita gaje dan nista saya yang satu ini? Ini cerita kedua saya jadi pastinya banyak kesalahannya dan pasti akan ada miss typo(s) tersebar disepanjang jalan cerita ini. Jadi saya mohon bantu saya dalam menggarap cerita ini. Dan gomeennnnn bila chapter ini sangat pendek karena baru tahap prolog . Sekian…Arigatou…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruno Sakura : 18 tahun **

**Uchiha Sasuke : 15 tahun **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-Sa-Sakura?" Mebuki berujar lirih. Mencoba memanggil nama gadis merah muda didepannya.

"Iya Mama! Aku Sakura! Putri Mama!" segera Mebuki rengkuh tubuh mungil putrinya. Putri yang selama ini jauh darinya. Putri yang ia lepas untuk bersama sang mantan Suami.

"Sakura! Putri Kaa-san! Putri kecil Kaa-san!" Mebuki mengecup-ngecup kening lebar milik putrinya dan kembali memeluknya erat. lelehan air mata kembali mengelir dikedua pipinya. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengelus surai merah muda panjang milik Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Mama! Maaf karena aku baru bisa menemui Mama sekarang! Dan aku ikut sedih dengan kematian Cherry!" Sakura mengelus pelan punggung sang ibu yang dirasanya bergetar. Kembali menumpahkan kesedihannya atas kepergian putri bungsunya. Mata emerald Sakura menatap lurus di depannya tanpa melepas pelukan sang ibu. Ikut merasa sedih karena melihat wajah penuh kesedihan gadis merah muda mungil yang tengah mengenakan gaun putih pendek dihadapannya. Menatap mata emerald lain yang juga menatapnya sendu.

"Tolong aku…_**onee-chan**_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHERRY BLOSSOM **

**.**

**.**

**Descleimer : Mashashi Khisimoto **

**.**

**.**

**RATE M (jaga-jaga)**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**Ceklek**

Pintu bercat itu terbuka. Pria tampan dengan dua garis keriput yang membuka pintu itu mendesaah berat. Karena lagi-lagi ia menemukan kamar itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita tanpa ada cahaya yang masuk mesti sang mentari sudah keluar dari peraduannya. Pria itu-Itachi- tidak berniat menyalakan lampu kamar itu karena ia tahu lampu yang terpasang disana lagi-lagi dihancurkan oleh sang adik. Terbukti dengan pecahan lampu putih yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Hahhh…ini sudah ke-tujuh kalinya kau menghancurkan lampu kamar ini Sasuke! Apa kau begitu menyukai kamar gelap gulita seperti ini?" ujar Itachi pada Sasuke yang tengah terduduk lemas di kasur king-size nya.

Itachi menghempaskan dirinya di tepi ranjang Sasuke. Sedikit meringis menatap dinding kamar bercat biru tua itu. Terdapat puluhan bercak darah disana. Itachi yakin kalau adiknya ini pasti memukul dinding itu lagi sampai tinjuannya tercetak jelas disana.

"Biarkan! Jangan ganggu aku!" sahut Sasuke pelan-nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun untunglah Itachi masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan lagi-lagi Itachi menghela nafas berat. Uchiha Sasuke, Adiknya kesayangannya kini telah menjelma menjadi zombie. Keadaan Sasuke benar-benar berantakan. Rambut raven berwarna dark blue itu terlihat sangat kusut dan lengket. Wajah pucat yang biasanya lebih tampan dari dirinya-Itachi- kini tampak jelek dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Bibir tegas dan tipis Sasuke yang biasanya tampak cerah kini pucat dan pecah-pecah. Dan yang paling buruk adalah aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tidak sedap.

Aroma maskulin yang biasa dimiliki Sasuke seakan hilang entah kemana. Pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu benar-benar sangat kacau dan berantakan.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau mengurung dirimu di kamar pengap ini? Sudah seminggu Cherry pergi dan sudah seminggu pula kau tidak sekolah! Apa kau mau tertinggal teman-temanmu dan tinggal kelas? Ayo, Sasuke! Kita turun dan bersihkan dirimu!" itachi meraih tangan Sasuke dan hnedak menariknya namun segera ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan ganggu aku!" Sasuke berujar rendah namun penuh ancaman. Mata kelam jelaganya menatap marah Itachi. Pun dengan geraman marah Sasuke. Itachi memilih menurutinya. Ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke marah dan mengamuk.

"Baik! Aku akan keluar! Tenangkan dirimu dan segeralah kembali pada kami Sasuke!" ujar itachi ketika berada diambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

Namun tidak ada sahutan dari adiknya. Itachi kembali menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi ia gagal membujuk Sasuke keluar dari keterpurukannya. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti mayat hidup membuat sakit hati Itachi sebagai Kakak.

**BLAM**

Itachi belum beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Tanpa suara, setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut mata kelam Itachi. Namun dengan cepat Itachi hapus karena khawatir ada yang melihatnya. Segera Uchiha sulung pergi menuruni tangga menuju keluarganya yang tengah menikmati sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Haruno**

Dikamar minimalis bercat pink dan putih itu, seorang gadis merah muda tengah duduk diatas kasur sembari melihat-lihat album foto dipangkuannya. Sesekali gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum kecil tatkala menemukan sesuatu yang lucu didalam puluhan foto itu.

"Hihihi…wajahmu ini sangat menggemaskan, Cherry!" ujar Sakura pada sesosok bayangan gadis yang juga memiliki surai merah muda yang tengah terduduk disamping kanannya. Wajah pucat itu nampak sesekali tersenyum kecil.

"Dan lihat bagaimana mesranya kau dan kekasihmu itu! Aku sampai iri kau mendapat kekasih setampan dia!" kali ini Sakura berujar sambil mengkerucutkan bibir ranumnya. Karena agak iri dengan adiknya. Mempunyai kekasih yang sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat romantis sejak kecil.

"Siapa nama kekasihmu, Cherry?" Tanya Sakura pada arwah adiknya yang tengah duduk disampinnya.

"_Uchiha Sasuke_!" jawab Cherry lirih.

Dari suaranya, Sakura dapat melihat kalau adiknya ini sangat mencemaskan laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu. Dan terbukti dengan arwah Cherry yang masih belum pergi dari dunia ini. Sakura sedikit banyak bersyukur mempunyai kemampuan ini-melihat hantu. Sedikit horror memang. Namun ini memang benar adanya. Haruno Sakura adalah salah seorang dari jutaan manusia di bumi yang mempunyai indra ke-enam. Oke, secara singkat Sakura adalah seorang indigo.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bersyukur sebagai seorang indigo karena ia dapat melihat arwah Cherry. Awalnya agak terkejut dan takut memang. Namun Sakura merasa harus membantu adiknya. Membantu menyelesaikan urusannya agar Cherry dapat pergi dengan tenang. Nalurinya sebagai kakak mengharuskan dirinya membantu walau tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, ya?" Cherry mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Wajah pucat Cherry terlihat sangat terluka. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah! Tidak perlu bersedih, Cherry! Onee-cha janji akan membantu masalahmu agar kau dapat pergi dengan tenang! Jangan bersedih lagi, Oke?" Cherry mengangguk sembari tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada sang kakak.

**Tok…Tok…Tok...**

"Sakura! Mama masuk, ya?" suara Mebuki menghentikan percakapan adik dan kakak itu.

"Iya Mama! Masuk saja!" tidak beranjak dari tempat. Sakura kembali menekuni kegiatan melihat-lihat album foto milik adiknya.

**Ceklek**

"Sakura-chan! Kau sedang apa?" Mebuki menghampiri putri sulungnya dan ikut duduk disamping Sakura.

"Cuma melihat album foto Cherry, Mama! Ada apa?" jawab Sakura sekaligus bertanya maksud sang Mama yang datang ke kamarnya-kamar milik Cherry tepatnya.

"Sebenarnya Mama ingin mengajakmu ke rumah teman Mama! Sudah seminggu Mama tidak memberi kabar pada mereka jadi Mama ingin berkunjung ke sana! Sekalian melihat keadaan Sasuke!" jawab Mebuki sambil tangannya mengelus sayang surai merah muda Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura membeo.

"Dia anak bungsu teman Mama! Dia teman kecil sekaligus kekasih Cherry! Mama agak khawatir dengan keadaannya!" jawab Mebuki lagi yang belum menghentikan kegiatan tangannya. Sakura menoleh sebentar ke arah sampingnya. Dimana Cherry tangah berdiri disamping kasur. Kepala Cheery mengangguk dan Sakura mengerti.

"Baik aku akan ikut dengan Mama! Aku ganti baju dulu!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum manis diwajah cantiknya. Mebuki tersenyum senang dan segera beranjak melangkah keluar kamar putri bungsunya.

"Mama akan tunggu dibawah!"

"Baik!"

Sakura segera beranjak dan mengambil koper merah miliknya. Ia ambil beberapa potong pakaian dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

"_Saku-nee…~!"_ Sakura menoleh tatkala Cherry memanggil namanya. Sakura dapat melihat Cherry tengah memengang sebuah kalung berbentuk kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

"Ada apa Cherry?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Cherry melangkah mendekat dan menyodorkan kalung itu pada Sakura. Sang kakak menerima kalung itu ragu-ragu.

"Ini kalungmu?" Cherry mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau berikan pada Nee-chan? Ini pasti berharga untukmu, Cherry!" Sakura hendak mengembalikan kalung itu namun Cherry segera menyembuyikan kedua tangannya sembari melangkah mudur dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"_Mulai sekarang kalung itu milik Saku-nee! Pakailah saat Saku-nee datang ke kediaman Uchiha!"_ ujar Cherry tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Gadis yang lahir pada musim semi itu mengangguk pelan dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Cherry terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari kamar minimalis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

**Tok…Tok…Tok**

**Ceklek**

"Mebuki?" wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang menatap terkejut pada tamu yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Apa kabar Mikoto?" Mebuki menyapa senang Mikoto.

"Mebuki? Ah, Ayo masu-" kalimat Mikoto terputus. Mata onyx hitam milik Mikoto terbelalak lebar tatkala mendapati seorang gadis merah muda yang sangat mirip dengan kakasih putranya.

"Ah aku lupa! Mikoto, perkenalkan ini Sakura, putri sulungku yang selama ini tinggal dengan ayahnya di Amerika!" penjelasan Mebuki cukup membuat Mikoto kembali pada kesadarannya. Wajah cantik wanita Uchiha itu bertambah cantik tatkala Mikoto tersenyum ramah pada Sakura

"Namaku Haruno Sakura! salam kenal Bibi Mikoto!" Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan diri pada ibu dari kekasih hati adiknya.

"Eh? Kau tahu nama Bibi?" Mikoto bertanya karena heran Sakura dapat mengetahui namanya padahal ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Mama menyebut nama Bibi tadi!" jawab Sakura sopan dengan tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benar juga! Ayo silakan masuk!" Mikoto mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk dengan senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajah Mikoto.

"Itachi bangun! Ada bibi Mebuki yang datang bersama putri sulungnya!" Mikoto menepuk pipi tirus putra sulungnya yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

"Enghh…~ selamat datang Bib-CHERRY?" Itachi yang tadinya masih merem melek kini langsung terpekik kaget tatkala mendapati Sakura berdiri disamping Mebuki.

"Itachi…! Dia bukan Cherry tapi Sakura! Dia putri sulung Mebuki yang dibawa oleh suaminya!" ujar Mikoto menjelaskan tatkala melihat ekspresi horror Itachi.

"Emm…Salam kenal Itachi-san! Namaku Haruno Sakura!" gadis yang lahir pada musim semi itu membungkuk memberi salam pada Itachi.

"Eh? S-Salam kenal juga Sakura! Aku Uchiha Itachi!" kini giliran Si Uchiha sulung yang membungkuk memberi salam pada gadis merah muda dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu! Mulai sekarang anggaplah kalian itu bersaudara! Seperti kakak dan adik!" ujar Mikoto katika melihat kecanggungan putra sulungnya dan Sakura.

"Eh? A-Apa boleh?" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja boleh Saku-chan! Mulai sekarang kau adalah adikku jadi panggil aku Aniki, oke?" dalam waktu singkat Itachi tidak merasa canggung lagi pada Sakura ketika sang ibu memerintahkan untuk menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya. Dengan polah sok akrap, Itachi merangkul pundak Sakura yang lebih pendek daripada dirinya.

"Baikklah, A-Aniki!" Sakura mengangguk menurut. Dalam hati, Sakura sangat menyukai sambutan keluarga Uchiha yang hangat ini padanya. Kini Sakura tahu kenapa Cherry sangat mencintai keluarga ini. Berbicara tentang Cherry. Sakura merasa sedari tadi tidak melihat arwah adiknya. Segera emerald Sakura mencari keberadaan sang adik dan berhenti tatkala melihat arwah sang adik berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas.

"AARRRHHHHGGGG"

Teriakan keras menggemma dalam rumah itu. Sakura yakin kalau teriakan itu berasal dari lantai atas. Mikoto dan Itachi segera berlari menuju asal suara diikuti Mebuki dan Sakura dibelakang.

**BRAK**

"Astaga, Sasuke tenanglah!" Itachi segera menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang kesakitan diatas kasurnya.

"ARRRGGHHH…SAKITTT…!"

Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya. Berharap sakit yang menyerang kepalanya menhilang. Itachi berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil obat penenang. Mikoto hanya bisa menangis tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa pada Sasuke yang tengah kesakitan. Hatinya sebagai ibu menjerit melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Ia ingin memeluknya namun itu tidak mungkin karena Sasuke menolak disentuh siapapun.

"Cherry…Cherry…CHERRRRYYYY!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil sang kekasih yang telah tiada. Suara Sasuke sangat parau dan berat. Sakura mendengar teriakan Sasuke memanggil Cherry ikut merasa sakit. Emerald Sakura dapat melihat betapa menderitanya Sasuke dan lagi Sakura melihat arwah Cherry yang tengah menangis didepan cermin milik Sasuke.

"_Tolong…Tolong dia onee-chan! Tolong tenangkan Sasuke-kun! Kumohon …Tolong dia !"_ Cherry memohon meminta tolong pada Sang Kakak. Sakura mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke sadarlah!" suara Sakura terdengar familiar di telinga Sasuke. Sakura menggoncang tubuh Sasuke untuk sadar. Namun Sang Uchiha bungsu tidak segera berhenti menjambak rambutnya.

"ARRGGGHH!" teriakan Sasuke kembali terdengar karena berusaha mengeyahkan suara lembut milik Sakura yang dikira Sasuke suara milik Cherry.

"_Pegang tangannya onee-chan_!" Sakura menuruti perintah Cherry. Segera Sakura raih tangan Sasuke yang sedikit lebih besar daripada miliknya.

"Tenanglah Sasuke-kun! Tenang, aku disini! Tenang Sasuke-kun!" nafas Sasuke mulai teratur. Tangan dingin Sasuke merasakan sebuah telapak yang hangat dan nyaman. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang didapati oleh iris kelamnya adalah seorang gadis merah muda yang tangah memeluk tangannya.

"Cherry?" Segera Sasuke bangkit dan merengkuh erat gadis yang dikiranya Cherry itu. Sangat erat hingga Sakura merasa sedikit sesak nafas.

"Cherry…Cherry…Cherry kau kembali! Kau kembali! Cherry-ku kembali!" Sasuke melesakkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Sakura. Sasuke hirup dalam-dalam wangi cherry yang menguar pada gadis yang dipeluknya. Sakura susah payah membalas pelukan erat Sasuke. Namun dengan pelan Sakura mengelus pelan punggung tegap Sasuke-berusaha menenangkannya.

"Cherry…Cherry-ku kembali!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Tangan besar Sasuke menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura dan

**CUP**

Sasuke meraup penuh bibir ranum Sakura. ia lumat penuh-penuh bibir yang terasa manis dibibirnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget atas tindakan Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak membalas ataupun menolak pangutan bibir Sasuke. Sakura biarkan bibir tegas dan sedikit kasar itu menari diatas bibirnya.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak mendapat balasan menggigit bibir bawah Sakura hingga membuat gadis merah muda itu memekik.

"Ahh…!mmhhgg…!" tidak melewatkan kesempatan. Lidah Sasuke melesat masuk dalam mulut Sakura. Organ tak bertulang itu mengobrak-ngabrik isi mulut Sakura dan bergerak liar. Sesekali Sakura melenguh tatkala lidah panas Sasuke menyapu langit-langit mulutnya.

"mmmhhhh…uummmhhh…!" Sakura mulai meronta dalam dekapan erat Sasuke ketika dirasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis. Namun bukan melepas. Tangan Sasuke menarik tengkuk leher Sakura sedang tangannya yang lain menekan punggung mungil Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ahh…uummm…Sasu-mmpphh...!"kedua tangan Sakura berpindah pada kedua bahu Sasuke. Gadis merah muda itu mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Ciuman mereka sesekali terlepas namun Sasuke segera meraup kembali bibir ranum Sakura.

"ummmhh…Sasuke lepas-mmmpph… !" bibir Sakura kembali terkunci dalam tahanan bibir Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven itu benar-benar tidak membiarkan bibirnya lepas dari rasa manis bibir gadis dalam dekapannya ini.

Sasuke seolah tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Mikoto dan Mebuki yang melihat kegiatan ciuman panas mereka. Bahkan Itachi telah menjadi patung didepan pintu sekembalinya mencari obat penenang. Peduli setan. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengecup semua rasa manis ini lama-lama. Rasa manis dan asin akibat tercampurnya saliva mereka seolah menjadi rasa candu bagi Sasuke.

"Hahhh…haa…hah…!" Sakura menghirup udara dengan rakus.

Akhirnya setelah hampir lima belas menit berciuman-ralat Sasuke yang mencium Sakura tanpa henti. Sasuke melepas bibir Sakura namun tidak dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang kini melingkar erat dipunggung mungil Sakura. Wajah Sasuke kembali tenggelam di leher jenjang Sakura. Nafas pemuda itu begitu berat dan hangat. Tubuh Sakura meremang seketika.

"Cherry…Cherry…! Cherry…!" nafas Sasuke mulai teratur. Lingkaran lengan kekar Sasuke pun mulai dirasa mengendor. Dan Sakura sadar bahwa kekasih adiknya ini tengah tertidur. Terbukti dengan dengkuran halus Sasuke disekitar lehernya hingga membuat Sakura sedikit kegelian. Perlahan Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan melepas lengan Sasuke yang jatuh dipinggulnya.

Dan akhirnya Sakura dapat lepas dari dekapan Sasuke dan perlahan bergerak turun dari kasur Sasuke. Sedikit ia rapikan selimut Sasuke. Sakura tidak lagi mendapati Mikoto, Mebuki ataupun Itachi dalam kamar tersebut. Ia mengira pasti mereka turun katika melihat Sasuke mencium ganas Sakura.

Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura berubah merah setelah sadar bahwa ia berciuman dengan kakasih adiknya. Berciuman dengan seorang bocah SMP? Oh tidak! Dan bila dipikir-pikir lagi, ciuman tadi adalah ciuman terpanas yang pernah Sakura lakukan. Selama ini ia hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja bila berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Dan bocah tampan ini seenak jidatnya menciumnya dan lagi ia menganggap Sakura sebagai Cherry. Sekarang Sakura menjadi sebagai pelampiasan rindu Sasuke.

Kini mata emerald Sakura menangkap sosok arwah Cherry yang ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sang adik yang mengelus sayang pipi tirus Sasuke dan mengecupnya. Terpancar rasa rindu, bersalah dan sakit dalam emerald redup milik Cherry. Sakura dapat merasakan itu melalui mata adiknya. Cherry mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih dan menatap Kakaknya.

Kedua mata emerald itu beradu. Mata emerald Sakura melihat Cherry yang tengah terluka.

"_Onee-chan…~! Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"_ tanya Cherry sambil kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Apapun itu!" jawab Sakura tegas. Sebagai seorang kakak, Sakura mempunyai kewajiban membahagiakan adiknya yang selama ini tinggal jauh darinya.

"_Maukah kakak menjadi penggantiku dihati Sasuke-kun dan membahagiakannya?" _

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar permintaan adiknya. Menjadi pengganti di hati Sasuke? Itu berarti Sakura harus menjadi kekasih hati Sasuke? Dengan bocah SMP? Ini mimpi buruk bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hallo minnaaa…! Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 CB. Saya minta maaf bila chapter ini tidak memuaskan para pembaca sekalian. Saya hanya menulis yang saya pikirnya dan bila ada miss (typo)s bertebaran disepanjang cerita, saya ucapkaj Gomeeeeeennnnnn sepanjang pembaca bayangkan. Dan mohon beri komentar tentang Chapter ini. Sekian dan Arigatou**

**Salam hangat**

**Ellena Nomihara **


	3. Chapter 3

Kedua mata emerald itu beradu. Mata emerald Sakura melihat Cherry yang tengah terluka.

"_Onee-chan…~! Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"_ tanya Cherry sambil kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Apapun itu!" jawab Sakura tegas. Sebagai seorang kakak, Sakura mempunyai kewajiban membahagiakan adiknya yang selama ini tinggal jauh darinya.

"_Maukah kakak menjadi penggantiku dihati Sasuke-kun dan membahagiakannya?" _

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar permintaan adiknya. Menjadi pengganti di hati Sasuke? Itu berarti Sakura harus menjadi kekasih hati Sasuke? Dengan bocah SMP? Ini mimpi buruk bagi seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHERRY BLOSSOM **

**.**

**.**

**Descleimer : Mashashi Khisimoto **

**.**

**.**

**RATE M(jaga")**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU,gaje, alur kecepetan dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUK**

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur nyaman milik adiknya. Sekarang ia berada di rumah. Meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha setelah dirasa si bungsu Uchiha itu tenang dan tidak mengamuk lagi. Namun kini Sakura merasa seperti sedang memikul beban berat setelah pulang dari kediaman Uchiha. Kepalanya pusing karena terus memikirkan permintaan arwah sang adik yang masih bergentayangan di dunia fana ini.

"_Onee-chan~…"_ Sakura menoleh. Manik emeraldnya melihat sang adik yang telah menyusulnya pulang dari rumah kekasih adiknya tersebut. Gadis merah muda itu tidak merasa takut tatkala melihat Cherry yang datang tanpa diundang seperti ini. Datang secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Ciri khas seorang hantu. Namun Sakura cukup bersyukur arwah adiknya mengambil wujud cantik seperti ini. Tidak dalam wujud mengerikan seperti kebanyakan arwah gentayangan lain yang mengambil wujud saat mereka mati. Mengerikan.

"_Tolong bantu aku Onee-chan! Buat Sasuke-kun bahagia dan jadilah kekasih hatinya! Tolong Onee-chan…~"_ sekali lagi Cherry memohon kepada sang kakak. Bahkan kini Cherry tampak berlutut sembari mendekap kedua tangannya didada. Wajahnya yang pucat begitu menggugah naluri Kakak seorang Haruno Sakura. Namun permintaan yang diajukan begitu berat dilaksanakan.

"Aku tidak bisa Cherry!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah menyesal. Ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah pucat sang adik.

"_Onee-chan tidak akan tahu bila belum mencoba! Kumohon…"_ Cherry tidak menyerah. Ia terus memohon dengan wajah yang begitu memelas, berharap untuk dikabulkan oleh sang kakak.

"Aku tidak bisa Cherry!" ujar Sakura tegas sambil menggekangkan kepala merah mudanya.

" Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke-mu bila hanya kau saja yang ia inginkan! Apa kau tega membiarkan Sasuke-mu menganggap diriku ini adalah dirimu? Apa dia tidak akan sakit hati saat tahu ia tahu kalau ia sudah dibohongi!" lanjut Sakura.

"…"

"Apa dia akan bahagia kalau pada akhirnya Sasuke-mu tahu? Tidak Cherry! Sasuke tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia! Itu hanya akan menambah sakit dihatinya! Hal itu berbahaya bagi psikis dan kesehatan kekasihmu! Apa kau mau ia ikut menyusulmu dalam waktu dekat?" lagi, Sakura memberi penjelasan logis untuk menolak permintaan sang adik. Namun sedikit berbeda karena emosi Sakura yang ikut tercampur di dalamnya hingga nafas gadis musim semi itu agak terengah di akhir kalimatnya.

"…" Cherry tidak menjawab namun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena itu jangan paksa aku untuk menjadi dirimu! Kau dan aku berbeda Cherry! Meski fisik kita sama namun bagi Sasuke pasti berbeda!" nada bicara Sakura kini berangsur melembut. Ia hampiri sang adik yang masih setia pada tempatnya. Sakura sejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Cherry yang masih berlutut. Sakura tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang adik karena Cherry menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

"Tapi aku akan mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk mengiklaskanmu dan menemukan kebahagiaannya, bagaimana?"

"…" Cherry lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Hahhh… Ya sudah! Aku lelah, bangunkan aku bila ada sesuatu!" ujar Sakura. Mencoba memberi ruang bagi sang adik untuk berpikir lagi. Lagi pula tubuhnya juga agak lelah setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini. Segera Sakura merangkak menaiki kasur. Ia rebahkan tubuh mungilnya, sedikit menggeliat guna mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tak lama gadis musim semi itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Di sisi lain, Cherry bangkit dari tempat berlututnya. Mata emerald redupnya memandang sang kakak yang tengah terlelap. Manik itu nampak dingin dan begitu menyeramkan. Perlahan Cherry menghampiri sang kakak. Tanpa menimbulkan pergerakan pada kasur, Cherry kini berhasil menindih tubuh Sakura. Cheery menundukkan kepalanya. Berbisik pelan di telinga sang kakak.

"_Maka aku akan membuatmu menjadi diriku…Onee-chan~…!"_ bisiknya pelan hingga gadis musim semi yang tengah ditindihnya tidak terganggu dengan suara seraknya. Cherry kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tatap rupa yang sama dengannya yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan Cherry merundukkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas kedua mata Sakura yang tertutup hingga ia menghilang. Bukan—bukan menghilang.

**DEG**

**SINGG**

Mata Sakura terbuka. Terbuka lebar seakan ingin keluar. Suara Sakura tertahan ditenggorokannya serta tubuhnya yang terasa bergetar hebat. Nafasnya terengah-engah hingga akhirnya tubuh Sakura diam. Kedua kelopak mata Sakura kembali menutup dan sedetik kemudian manik emeraldnya kembali terlihat. Namun ada yang berbeda dalam iris emerad itu. Ada kilatan-kilatan berwarna hijau yang menghiasi sebelum warna itu hilang.

Sakura beranjak dari kasur Queen-size milik Cherry. Menghampiri sebuah kaca besar dimeja rias kamar tersebut. Sakura menatap refleksinya dengan tatapan menilai sebelum sejurus kemudian ia tertawa. Entah karena apa. Aneh. Gadis berumur delapan belas tahun ini sedang bertindah aneh dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau tidurlah Aneki-ku sayang dan aku yang akan pergi membahagiakan Sasuke-kun! Mimpi indah… _**Onee-chan~…"**_ dengan senyum aneh, Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Melambai pada sang bayangan. Gadis Cherry Blossom bernama Haruno Sakura tengah tertidur. Dan kini menggantikannya gadis Cherry Blossom bernama Haruno Cherry kembali merasakan apa yang dinamakan hidup. Yeah, dengan tubuh sang Kakak tercinta.

**-o0o-**

Mebuki tengah sibuk berkutat dengan masakan untuk makan malam. Sesekali Wanita berstatus janda itu menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahi. Wajahnya masih terlihat muda walau sudah berkepala empat. Rambut merah mudanya ia gelung ke atas. Apron putih miliknya telah kotor oleh berbagai warna disana. Sekilas ia lirik jam dinding bulat yang terpasang di dapur yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tujuh puluh menit lima belas menit. Wanita paruh baya itu mematikan kompor dan melepas apronnya. Hendak menghampiri putri sulungnya yang masih betah dikamar.

Namun baru saja akan beranjak dari dapur. Seruan seorang gadis merah muda terdengar nyaring di dapur minimalis tersebut.

"KAA-SANNN!" gadis musim itu berhambur memeluk sang Ibu. Mebuki sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena tidak siap dengan tubrukan Putrinya.

"Sakura, jangan memeluk Mama seperti itu! Nanti kau dan Mama jatuh bagaimana?" Mebuki melepas pelukannnya dan mengomel pada putrinya. Sedang sang pelaku tubrukan—Sakura—hanya nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe…habisnya aku kangen sekali dengan Kaa-san!" kembali Sakura peluk wanita yang telah melahirkannya namun dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi. Mebuki hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan dari anaknya yang selama ini jauh darinya. Dan jujur saja, Mebuki rindu dengan polah manja seperti ini. Mengingatkannya pada sang Putri bungsu yang telah tiada.

"Aku sayang Kaa-san!" ujar Sakura pelan tanpa melepas pelukannya pada sang ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sembari mengelus punggung Sakura. Membiarkan Putri sulungnya melepas kerinduannya. Ia tahu kalau pastinya Sakura merasa kesepian dan rindu akan sosok ibu. Ia juga seringkali sedih memikirkan kedua buah hatinya yang tinggal jauh darinya. Namun apa yang bisa dikata. Mebuki hanya bisa mendapatkan hak asuh putri bungsunya dan sekarang Cherry telah pergi mendahului dirinya.

Mebuki cukup bersyukur sang mantan suami mengizinkan Sakura untuk tinggal bersamanya. Karena sesungguhnya Mebuki tidak harus apa setelah Cherry tiada. Semangatnya untuk hidup telah raib dengan kepergian sang Putri bungsu namun sekarang tidak lagi. Ada Sakura yang akan menemaninya sini sampai ia menutup usia.

" Mama juga merindukanmu Cherry!" entah sadar atau tidak, Mebuki salah memanggil gadis yang sedang dipeluknya. Sakura melepas pelukannya. Mata emerald itu menatap sang ibu dengan terkejut.

"C-Cherry? A-Aku Sakura Kaa-san! Bukan Cherry!" Mebuki reflek menutup mulutnya kaget. Sedikit ia merutuki kecerobohannya ini. Mungkin karena terlalu merindukan Cherry tanpa sadar ia memanggil Sakura dengan nama putrid bungsunya.

"A-Ah, M-Maaf kan Mama Sakura! Mama tidak bermaksud-…" Wanita bermarga Haruno itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah pada putri sulungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san! Aku tahu Kaa-san masih belum bisa melepas Cherry, wajar kok!" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada sang Ibu. Seolah mengerti rasa bersalah sang Ibu.

"Nah sekarang aku lapar! Aku ingin makan masakan Kaa-san !" sambung Sakura, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah Iya! Ayo kita makan!" Mebuki segera kembali berkutat dengan masakannya yang hampir jadi. Setelah matang segera ia letakkan di meja makan sederhanya yang ada didapur tersebut. Kedua Ibu dan anak itu berdoa sebentar kemudian mulai memakan hidangan diatas meja.

"Ah iya Kaa-san! Setelah ini aku ingin ke rumah Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura disela-sela makannya.

"Lagi? Bukannya tadi kau yang ingin cepat pulang?" Tanya Mebuki heran. Pasalnya tadi gadis merah muda dihadapannya ini memaksa ingin pulang dengan alasan sedikit enak badan. Padahal jelas-jelas badan Sakura baik-baik saja. Namun karena tidak tahan akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaan sang Putri yang terus saja merengek pulang. Dan sekarang ia ingin kembali lagi? Aneh pikir Mebuki.

"Itu tadi Kaa-san! Sekarang aku ingin ke sana lagi! Aku khawatir dengan Sasuke-kun, jadi boleh ya Kaa-san! Kumohonnn…!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah memelas hingga membuat Mebuki terkekeh kecil. Wajah imut Sakura terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi memelas hingga membuat sang Ibu tak kuasa menolak. Mebuki mengangguk kecil dan disambut sorak senang oleh Sakura. Lagi-lagi itu kembali membuat Mebuki tersenyum kecil. Tingkah manja Sakura sangat mirip dengan Cherry kala menginginkan sesuatu padanya atau Cherry yang mungkin seperti Sakura. Dan kedua mahkluk hawa itu terlarut menikmati makan malam selama beberapa menit.

"Aku sudah selesai! Aku akan segera bersiap-siap!" Sakura segera melesat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang Ibu tanpa ada niat membatu membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam. Tapi Mebuki tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia sudah biasa membereskannya sendri.

Mebuki mengangkat piring dan gelasnya ke tempat cucian piring namun disaat hendak mengangkat bekas piring dan gelas Sakura, gerakan Mebuki terhenti. Iris keemasan miliknya menatap dua buah cherry yang masih utuh diatas gelas itu. Dan wanita awet muda itu makin heran dengan lenyapnya semua irisan tomat. Karena walaupun tinggal jauh dengan putri sulungnya namun Mebuki amat tahu dengan makanan kesukaan Sakura—buah cherry dan amat tidak menyukai tomat. Dan sepertinya tadi ada banyak irisan tomat karena Mebuki terlalu kebiasaan menambah banyak tomat dimasakannya karena itu adalah buah kesukaan Cherry.

Dan kini semua tomat tandas dan buah cherry yang sengaja ia beri untuk Sakura msih utuh tidak tersentuh.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat, ya!" Sakura mengecup sebentar pipi Mebuki sebelum melesat pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Mebuki

"BAIK KAA-SAN!" Sakura berseru membalas dari luar.

Mebuki hanya geleng-geleng dengan tingkah kekanakan milik Cherry.

**DEG**

Gerakan Mebuki kembali terhenti. Milik Cherry? Mebuki seakan tersadar akan sesuatu. Sedari keluar dari kamar Sakura terus memanggilnya 'Kaa-san' padahal selama ini Sakura memanggilnya 'Mama'. Dan tadi Sakura memanggil putra bungsu sahabatnya dengan embel-embel 'kun'?. Setahu Mebuki putri sulungnya tidak pernah memanggil seseorang dengan akrap dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Dan yang paling membuat Mebuki bingung adalah makanan Sakura yang sama dengan Cherry. Seolah-olah yang sedari tadi bersamanya adalah sosok putri bungsunya. Apa mungkin tadi adalah Cherry?

Tidak. Tubuh Mebuki bergetar. Wanita paruh baya itu jatuh tertunduk. Kakinya lemas karena apa yang tengah dirasanya. Tidak. Tadi bukanlah Cherry tapi Sakura. Cherry sudah tenang. Batin Mebuki berteriak berusaha menepis anggapan kalau Sakura adalah Cherry. Namun nalurinya sebangai Ibu tidak dapat dibohongi. Tingkah serta polah Sakura sama seperti Cherry. Bahkan Makanan dan cara memanggilnya juga mirip. Bukan. Bukan mirip namun sama. Mebuki bahkan merasa seperti bersama dengan Cherry. Dengan putri kecilnya yang telah tiada.

Mengingatnya membuat Mebuki tak kuasa menahan air mata untuk turun dari iris keemasan miliknya. Batinnya terasa sesak karena mengira kerinduannya pada putri bungsu terlalu besar hingga menganggap Sakura sebagai Cherry.

"Cherry~…" tangisan Mebuki bertambah keras. Batinnya sebagai Ibu berteriak kalau sosok Sakura yang bersamanya tadi adalah Cherry—putri bungsunya namun akal sehat wanita Haruno itu juga berseru kalau Cherry sudah mati. Sungguh ini adalah perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan daripada dulu harus berpisah dengan dua buah hatinya untuk pergi bersama sang mantan suami. Hingga akhirnya Mebuki pingsan karena tak kuasa menahan tekanan batin yang melanda. Terbaring di lantai dapur yang dingin.

**-o0o-**

"Egghh~…" pemuda berambut dark blue melenguh dalam tidurnya. Merasa terganggu dengan beban yang menimpa dilehernya. Dengan berat hati, pemuda itu memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka. Melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Sedikit mengerjab sebentar guna memyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu. Dan pemuda berwajah Adonis itu segera berlonjak bangun tatkala mata onyx nya bertemu pandang dengan manik emerald tepat di depannya.

"Hwaaa…tidak bisakah kau bangun dengan santai, Sasuke-kun? Kau membuatku hampir jatuh!" seorang gadis merah muda cantik tengah memanyunkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Namun pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tidak menjawab. ia terlalu terpaku akan sosok didepannya. Mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari manik emerald yang juga menatapnya. Perasaan sesak segera melanda hatinya tatkala mengira sosok didepannya adalah salah satu khayalan belaka yang sering muncul dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke tidak mau menjawab ataupun memalingkan muka. Ia masih ingin memandang sosok gadis yang dicintainya itu. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu bertahan untuk tidak berkedip. Bungsu Uchiha itu takut sosok gadis merah muda itu akan menghilang seperti yang sudah-sudah ketika ia berkedip ataupun mencoba meraihnya. Namun semua pikiran itu buyar seketika tatkala merasakan sentuhan hangat dipipinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" gadis bertanya khawatir ketika melihat pemuda didepannya diam saja sedari tadi.

"C-Cherry? Kau Cherry?" Sasuke bersuara dengan suara yang serak. Pemuda itu mencoba melawan rasa takutnya dengan bersuara. Dan jantungnya kini berdebar hebat tatkala gadis merah muda sepunggung dihadapannya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun!" jawab gadis yang mengaku sebagai Cherry itu.

**GREP**

Segera Sasuke menarik dan merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis merah muda itu. Ia peluk erat-erat seakan takut gadis itu akan menghilang lagi. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya dileher gadisnya. Mencium wangi lily yang menjadi ciri khas kekasihnya. Sungguh kini Sasuke merasa bahagia tak terkira tatkala gadis didekapannya ini nyata dan bukan ilusi.

"Kau kembali Cherry… Kau disini… Hahaha…kekasihku…!" Sasuke tidak dapat menjelaskan rasa bahagianya dengan kata-kata—karena memang ia tidak ahli berkata-kata. Lingkaran kedua lengannya pada pelukan kakasihnya semakin erat. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak mau melepas pelukannya yang terlampau erat. Menghiraukan rintihan kekasihnya yang mulai sesak nafas.

"S-Sasuke-kun l-lep-pas…hah …hah…hah!" dengan seluruh kekuatannya gadis merah muda itu berhasil lepas dari pelukan maut Sasuke. Namun belum lima menit ia bernafas lega, Sasuke menarik kembali tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa-mmhhppp…!" Ternyata Uchiha bungsu itu tidak rela dengan terciptanya jarak antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Segera Sasuke meraup penuh bibir ranum gadis yang dipanggilnya Cherry. Mengecap rasa manis cherry yang menjadi candu baginya. Bibir Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah dan atas menggoda itu bergantian. Melumatnya seakan itu adalah makanan terlezat didunia.

"Emmmhhh…S-Sasu-emmmhhh…" mendengar kekasihnya melenguh akibat belaian lidahnya pada langit-langit gua hangat kekasihnya membuat Sasuke menyeriangai di sela-sela ciumannya. Tanpa adanya penolakan lidah pemuda Adonis itu menjelah didalam mulut gadis dekapannya. Desahan yang didengarnya terasa sangat nyata dan menggoda dirinya untuk lebih jauh lagi. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Sasuke mendorong tubuh sang gadis hingga keduanya berbaring di kasur milik sang pemuda.

Digunakannya kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya dan mencium lebih ganas lagi bibir ranum sang gadis pujaan. Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengobrak-abrik isi mulut sang gadis. Bertarung lidah dan saling membelit dengan ganas. Tak dipedulikannya saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir gadisnya. Bahkan tanpa rasa jijik ia menjilat saliva yang menetes dirahang kekasihnya dan kembali meraup bibir gadis kesayangannya.

Tangannya mulai bergerak marayapi tubuh kekasihnya. Maraba tubuh molek milik gadis tercantik dihidupnya setelah sang Ibu.

"Ahhhhh….uhhhggg…" gadis merah muda itu memekik kecil dalam ciuman mereka karena sebuah tangan kekar meremas dadanya. Sasuke kembali menyeringai puas. Ia begitu suka dengan reaksi gadis dibawahnya terhadap sentuhannya. Sengaja ia membuat jarak dengan melepas ciuman ganas mereka. Nafas keduanya memburu. Wajah sang gadis begitu merah karena kehabisan nafas. Membuatnya begitu terlihat menggoda dimata sang Uchiha Bungsu.

"Kau begitu menggoda Cherry~…" Sasuke berbisik seksi ditelinga gadisnya. Dan reaksi yang ia dapatkan begitu membuatnya senang. Tubuh gadis merah muda miliknya menegang dan telinganya yang semakin merah karena nafas Sasuke yang begitu menggelitik telingannya.

"S-Sasu…ke-kun…hah…hah…cukup…berhe-mmhhhppp…" Sasuke kembali meraup bibirnya sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seperti sebelumnya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu begitu ganas mencium sang kekasih. Memaksa lawan mainnya untuk membuka mulut. Dan juga seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, gadis kesayangannya kembali mendesah menggoda karena aksi lidah Sasuke yang membelai semua isi mulutnya.

"Emmmmhh-Muaahhh…hahh…hahh…cukup Sasuke-kun…!" gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Cherry itu menciptakan jarak dengan kedua tangan mungilnya menahan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau bilang berhenti tapi membalas ciumanku! Kau sungguh nakal Cherry~…" kembali Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit leher jenjang putih nan harum milik gadisnya. Menciptakan tanda cupang kemerahan disana. Seakan menandai kalau gadis dibawah kungkungannya adalah miliknya.

"Engghhh…Sasuuu~…berhenti~…" tangan mungil gadis merah muda itu menarik wajah sang Uchiha bungsu—memaksa pemuda Adonis itu menghentikan semua kegiatannya sebelum mereka melewati batas.

"Baik-baik, aku berhenti...!" Sasuke memilih mengalah. Sedikit kasihan dengan keadaan sang kekasih yang kuwalahan menghadapi serangannya. Mengecup sekilas bibir ranum itu sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari posisinya. Cherry—sang kekasih pun juga ikut bangkit duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau kasar sekali Sasuu~…" Cherry memanyunkan bibirnya yang bengkak pertanda kesal dengan serangan tiba-tiba pemuda Uchiha itu. Membuat Sasuke menjadi gemas untuk mengacak-ngacak surai merah muda tersebut.

"Jangan menyalahkanku Cherry! Salahkan dirimu sendiri!" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai seksi miliknya. Tidak lama tubuh mungil itu kembali Sasuke tarik dan mengurungnya kembali.

"Sasuuu…lepas! Kau sedang bau dan jelek, aku tidak kau peluk!" mendengar ejekan tentang kondisinya dari kekasih mungilnya itu sedikit membuat Sasuke tersinggung. Namun sang bungsu Uchiha memilih mengalah karena keadaannya memang benar adanya—jelek dan dekil. Ia lepaskan Cherry dari dekapannya dan menatap sebentar emerald indah didepannya.

"Hn. Tunggu disini! Aku akan mandi sebentar!" perintah Sasuke sembari mengecup sekilah dahi lebar kekasihnya dan beranjak kemar mandi.

"Hu'um! Lama juga tidak apa-apa!"

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan gadis bersurai sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu. Tidak lama, suara kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar.

"Hahh…syukurlah! Akhirnya Sasuke-kun ingin membersihkan diri juga! Aku sangat khawatir kalau ia tidak akan mau mandi selamanya karena kepergiaanku!" Cherry yang tengah mengambil alih sang kakak, merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur milik kekasihnya. Sedikit mencium bau keringat yang menyengat dari sang pemilik kasur. Membuktikan seberapa lamanya Uchiha bungsu itu tidak mandi. Yeaks, jorok sekali pikir Cherry.

Sepertinya Sasuke mendengar ucapannya barusan karena pemuda tampan itu sangat lama berada di kamar mandi. Yeah, tidak heran juga sih. Karena lama menunggu, akhirnya Cherry memilih memejamkan matanya sebentar hingga dengkuran halus mengalun dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keadaan hening. Hanya suara dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar dan suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Hingga—

**DEG **

**SINGG**

Mata emerald itu kembali terbuka dengan kilatan-kilatan hijau menghiasi dan kemudian menghilang. Gadis merah muda itu menarik nafas terengah entah karena apa. Indra penciumnya merasa terganggu dengan bau yang tidak mengenakkan membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati_. "Sejak kapan kamar Cherry bau keringat seperti ini?"_ batinnya heran.

Namun ada hal yang lebih mengganggu daripada bau keringat tadi. Emeraldnya menangkap pemandangan yang lebih menakutkan dan lebih horror dari film sadako atau hantu-hantu yang ditemuinya. Seorang pemuda. Pemuda tampan dengan surai dark blue tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sedang telanjang dengan handuk menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawah. Pemuda yang ia tahu berstatus teman masa kecil sekaligus kekasih adiknya menatapnya heran.

"Cherry ? Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir tatkala melihat wajah kekasihnya pucat pasi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gadis musim semi itu harus rela berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga suara bergema keseluruh rumah, bahkan terdengar keluar Kediaman Uchiha. Mimpi buruk kembali mendatangi seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

***Pojok Author***

**H-Ha-Hallo minna #lirik kanan-lirik kiri dan menghembus nafas lega. Maafkan keterlambatan saya karena saya sedang sibuk belajar untuk Ujian. Jadi harap mohon maaf bila ada pembaca sekalian yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Dan gomeeennnnnn banget bila chapter kali ini tidak memuaskan pembaca sekalian karena ini juga saya curi-curi waktu di sela-sela belajar. Maafkan juga bila ada Miss Typo(s) yang kembali bertebaran disepanjang cerita .Terima kasih buat yang sempat manpir membaja fic gaje ini dan meninggalkan jejak ataupun tidak. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa Chapter depan…Jaa-ne! Ah dan mohon Review-nyaa…**

**Salam Hangat **

**Ellena Nomihara**


	4. Chapter 4

Mata emerald itu kembali terbuka dengan kilatan-kilatan hijau menghiasi dan kemudian menghilang. Gadis merah muda itu menarik nafas terengah entah karena apa. Indra penciumnya merasa terganggu dengan bau yang tidak mengenakkan membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati_. "Sejak kapan kamar Cherry bau keringat seperti ini?"_ batinnya heran.

Namun ada hal yang lebih mengganggu daripada bau keringat tadi. Emeraldnya menangkap pemandangan yang lebih menakutkan dan lebih horror dari film sadako atau hantu-hantu yang ditemuinya. Seorang pemuda. Pemuda tampan dengan surai dark blue tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya sedang telanjang dengan handuk menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawah. Pemuda yang ia tahu berstatus teman masa kecil sekaligus kekasih adiknya menatapnya heran.

"Cherry ? Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir tatkala melihat wajah kekasihnya pucat pasi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gadis musim semi itu harus rela berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga suara bergema keseluruh rumah, bahkan terdengar keluar rumah. Mimpi buruk kembali mendatangi seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHERRY BLOSSOM **

**.**

**.**

**Descleimer : Mashashi Khisimoto **

**.**

**.**

**RATE M(for save)**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU,gaje, alur kecepetan dan masih banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tekan 'kan sekali lagi. Tidak suka, GAK USAH BACA. **

**Sekian Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget karena suara melengking kekasihnya begitu keras dan bergema dikamarnya. Namun gadis musim bernama Haruno Sakura itu tidak peduli. Peduli setan kalau teriakannya mengganggu penghuni rumah bahkan tetangga sebelah. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah keselamatan dirinya yang tengah terancam kesuciannya. Menyelamatkan diri dari pemuda tampan yang tengah setengah telanjang tidak jauh dari nya.

Sasuke menyerngit heran. Mata onyx nya dapat melihat katakutan kakasihnya karena ia yang belum berpakaian. Dan itu sangatlah aneh. Oh ayolah mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil dan sepasang kekasih. Sewaktu kecil mereka sering bersama bahkan saat tidur ataupun disaat mandi. Dan itu tidak berubah saat mereka menyandang status 'pacaran'. Mareka masih sering tidur dan mandi bersama—namun tetap belum ke tahap yang lebih intim.

Yeah, walau harus tersiksa karena hormon masa muda yang begitu tinggi namun Sasuke maupun sang kekasih bersumpah akan melakukannya ketika mereka telah terikat oleh tali bernama 'Pernikahan'. Dan, oh jangan lupa kalau Sasuke ataupun Cherry sudah mengetahui dengan jelas seluk beluk tubuh pasangannya. Jadi teriakan dari gadis kesayangannya ketika melihat tubuh telanjangnya jelas membuat Sasuke heran.

"KYAAAAAAAA…-hahh…hahh..hah…" Sakura terengah-engah diakhir teriakannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak Cherry?" Sasuke bertanya setelah dikiranya sang kekasih sudah berhenti berteriak. Pemuda itu hendak menghampiri gadis merah muda itu namun tidak terlaksana karena sebuah bantal melayang dan sukses menipuk wajah tampan Sasuke keras.

"HEI, Kenapa ka-"

"KANAPA ADA DIKAMARKU BRENGSEK?" teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan amarah. Sepertinya nona muda Haruno satu ini belum menyadari dimana ia berada.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dimana? Tentu saja kau di kamarku, Cherry!" jawaban Sasuke yang tidak lebih dari sepuluh kata itu sukses membuat Sakura terperangah. Segera ia edarkan manik emeraldnya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan detik kemudian Sakura merasa tidak sedang menginjak bumi.

"K-Kenapa a-aku bisa disini?" Sakura bertanya terbata-bata karena masih shock dengan terdamparnya dirinya dikamar sang Uchiha Bungsu tanpa ia ketahui.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Saat aku bangun kau sudah ada disini tapi yang lebih penting dari itu! Kau kenapa, Cherry?" Sasuke meraih kedua bahu Sakura dan mencengkramnya. Sakura yang menyadari kakasih adiknya tengah sangat dekat dengannya dalam keadaan yang belum berpakaian membuat Sakura menepis kasar tangan kekar Sasuke. Sakura menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke dadanya.

"Menjauh dariku Uchiha-san! Jangan bersikap tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua darimu!" ujar Sakura sembari menatap tajam Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Sasuke merasa lebih heran pada sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau mendadak bertingkah aneh, Cherry?" Mata pemuda Adonis itu tidak lepas dari gadis musim yang menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku tidak bertingkah aneh Uchiha-san! Aku melakukan hal wajar ketika seorang gadis tiba-tiba berada di kamar seorang pria! Lebih-lebih kau orang asing bagiku!" Ucapan Sakura kembali membuat Sasuke bingung namun sedikit disertai rasa geram.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pria asing, Cherry? Jangan membuatku marah padamu!" Sasuke berujar rendah namun sarat akan kemarahan dan ancaman si setipa ucapannya. Agak kesal karena panggilan gadis musim semi itu untuknya.

"Tentu saja kau pria asing Uchiha-san! Aku tidak pernah mengenal baik dirimu selain dari cerita adikku tentangmu!" Sakura terus bersuara tanpa tahu tangan pemuda tampan dihadapannya terkepal erat, bahkan buku-buku tangannya sampai memutih.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara deng-

"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MARAH, HARUNO CHERRY!" kembali Sasuke meraih kedua bahu Sakura dan mencengkramnya erat sebelum membentak gadis merah muda kesayangannya.

Sakura diam. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang membentaknya—Ayah serta Kakaknya pun tidak pernah berani membentaknya. Dan kini tepat dihadapannya seorang laki-laki tampan yang lebih muda darinya baru saja membentaknya. Sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar takut tatkala netra kelam itu menatap marah padanya dan wajah serta rahang mengeras itu sangatlah menakutkan.

Tahu kekasihnya takut karena bentakannya. Sasuke segera memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Bisa dirasakannya kalau gadis merah muda cantik itu bergetar ketatakutan dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Uchiha bungsu itu pun juga kaget tatkala dirinya lepas kendali dan membentak kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya. Biasanya Sasuke bisa menahan amarahnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak membentak kekasihnya karena ia tahu sifat cengeng gadis kesayangannya. Namun tadi Sasuke sungguh merasa kesal pada sang Kekasih yang memanggil dan menganggapnya orang asing. Sasuke tidak menyukai itu dan lepas kendali.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sakura sedang tangannya yang lain mengelus lembut surai merah muda kesayangannya.

"Ssstt…maafkan aku!" Sasuke berbisik pelan ditelinga Sakura. Sedikit ia hirup wangi tubuh kekasihnya untuk meredam rasa amarah yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya. Sasuke mencium dalam-dalam tengkuk leher Sakura. Dan seperti biasanya, wangi khas cherry milik kekasihnya salalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

Tunggu

Wangi cherry?

Bukannya seharusnya wangi Lily?

Kembali ia tenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura. Memastikan kembali wangi yang baru saja tertangkap indra penciumnya. Tetap tidak berubah. Yang ia cium sekarang adalah aroma cherry. Tapi jelas-jelas bukan wangi ini yang ia cium tatkala Sasuke bercumbu dengan gadis merah mudanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tidak.

Jelas tadi harum Lily dan bukan cherry.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam kekasihnya. Namun sang Uchiha Bungsu itu tidak menemukan perbedaan lain dari tubukh kekasihnya. Bahkan kalung berlambang kipas yang Sasuke berikan pada Cherry masih melingkar dileher jenjang kekasihnya. Dan dikala Onyx dan emerald mereka bertemu, Sasuke menemukan apa yang berbeda dari kekasihnya. Ia tidak dapat menemukan dirinya di emerald indah itu. Tidak ada binar sayang dan cinta disana namun sebaliknya. Sasuke hanya menemukan rasa takut dan asing dimata emerald teduh itu.

"hiks…M-Maaf U-Uchiha-san! A-Aku bukan Cherry tapi Sakura, H-Haruno Sakura. Aku ka-kakak nya Cherry!" rasa takut kembali melanda dada Sasuke tepat setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan tersendat-sendat. Batinnya kembali terasa terhantam oleh pahitnya kenyataan. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia merasa bahagia karena Cherry kembali ke sisi nya. Namun gadis mereh muda yang mengaku bernama Haruno Sakura itu seakan menampar dirinya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Sakura hingga merintih sakit.

"A-Ah s-sakitt…U-Uchiha-san le-lepaskan…!" Sakura merasa nyeri dikedua bahunya. Dan lagi kini ia kembali kedalam dekapan bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi, Sasuke memeluk gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlalu erat. Kedua lengannya merengkuh posesif tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Tidak! Kau Cherry…kau Cherry-ku! Jelas-jelas kau adalah Cherry!" Sakura merasa takut sekarang. Pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini seakan ingin meremukkan tubuhnya. Dan cara bicaranya sangat menakutkan ditelinga Sakura. Terlebih sorot mata onyx itu seakan tidak memiliki cahaya. Hampa dan rasa takut dapat tertangkap jelas oleh Sakura.

"U-Uchiha-san le-lepaska—KYAAAAA AA…"

**BRUK**

**BRAKKKK**

Pintu kamar Sasuke di dobrak keras. Menampilkan sosok Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto. Ketiga Uchiha itu menampilkan raut kaget tatkala melihat Sasuke menindih tubuh Sakura dan hendak menarik paksa baju putih milik Sakura.

"ASTAGA…SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" segera Fugaku menghampiri putra bungsunya dan menariknya dari atas tubuh Sakura. Sakura yang terbebas segera bangkit dan setengah berlari pada Itachi.

"Lepaskan…lepaskan…LEPASKAN KATAKU!" Sasuke mulai berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan sang Ayah. Tubuh Sasuke dibanting oleh Fugaku ke lantai sedang kedua tangannya dicekal oleh sang ayah dari belakang.

"Tenanglah Sasuke!" kini Fugaku harus sedikit menindih tubuh putra bungsunya yang berusaha lepas dari cekalannya.

"Tidak…lepaskan aku! Aku harus menjaga Cherry! Dia akan kembali menghilang bila aku tidak bersamanya ,karena itu…LEPASKAN AKU OTOU-SANNN…!" Sasuke semakin genjar meronta dalam cekalan Fugaku. Ia ingin kembali meraih dan mendekap kekasihnya yang akan hilang bila ia lepaskan. Tidak. Sasuke tidak mau. Tidak akan ia biarkan kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Setidaknya bila ingin pergi, ajaklah dirinya juga agar Sasuke tidak tersiksa lagi.

"Itachi, cepat bawa kemari obat penenang, SEKARANG!" tanpa disuruh dua kali Itachi segera melesat mengambil obat penenang yang ada dilaci meja Sasuke—sengaja ditaruh disana. Karena tidak mungkin Sasuke mau menelan pil penenang, maka Itachi menyiapkan sebuah jarum suntik beserta cairan penenang didalamnya.

"Mikoto, bawa keluar Sakura dari sini!" kembali Fugaku memberi perintah pada sang Istri yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menahan tangis. Mikoto mengangguk dan segera menarik lengan Sakura pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

"TIDAK…JANGAN BAWA CHERRY PERGI …! KUMOHON… JANGAN PERGI! CHERRYYY…!" Sasuke kembali memberontak tatkala melihat sang ibu ingin membawa pergi gadis pujaannya. Tanpa ia sadari matanya onyx-nya telah basah karena air mata. Bahkan dengan obat penenang tadi Sasuke masih belum tenang dan malah semakin berusaha lepas dari cekalan Kakak dan Ayahnya.

"Cherry…Cherry…CHER- Akh…"

**DHUK**

Gerakan Sasuke berhenti, begitupun dengan jeritannya. Itachi terpaksa memukul tengguk leher Sasuke. Perlahan kesadaran Sasuke mulai terenggut. Kegelapan memenuhi penglihatannya.

"C-Cher-ry…" dan Sasuke sepenuhnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri-terpaksa lebih tepatnya. Namun sebelum onyx itu tenggelam dalam kegelalapan, sekilas—bahkan tidak sampai sedetik—Sasuke melihat sosok gadis merah muda berbaju putih tengah menangis tak jauh darinya. Dan setelah itu Sasuke tidak melihat apa-apa lagi.

**-o0o-**

**BRAK**

"KELUAR KAU HARUNO CHERRY !"

Suara Sakura menggelegar ke seluruh ruang kamar berdominasi warna pink dan putih itu. Saat ini gadis berhelai merah muda itu sedang sangatlah marah .Mata emerald itu mencari-mencari sosok arwah sang adik. Dan apa yang ia cari segera muncul di balik atap-atap kamar tersebut.

"_Onee-chan…"_

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada tubuhku, Cherry?" geram Sakura tertahan. Sedang Sang adik hanya memandang datar wajah merah kerena marah sang kakak.

"_Aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun!"_ jawab Cherry enteng, yang tentu saja semakin membuat sang kakak makin marah.

"Tidak melakukan apapun? Lantas kenapa diriku bisa tiba-tiba berada dirumah kekasihmu itu, HAHHH!" kali ini Sakura tidak menahan lagi intonasi suaranya. Ia benar-benar marah dengan ulah adiknya yang sudah mati ini.

"_Itu karena dirimu sendiri, Onee-chan! Kau yang memaksaku memakai tubuhmu untuk menemui Sasuke-kun! Untuk menenangkannya! Apa aku salah?"_ kembali Cherry memasang ekspresi datar pada wajah pucatnya. Di setiap katanya begitu dingin.

"Tentu itu salah, Cherry! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan tubuhku seenaknya saja! Apalagi setelah aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke ternyata lebih dari sekedar teman kecil maunpun kekasih! Demi tuhan, kalian masih sangatlah kecil untuk melakukan hal berbau dewasa,Cherry!" ada nada gusar disetiap kata Sakura.

"_Hal dewasa? Maksud Onee-chan seperti berciuman, mandi dan tidur bersama? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar bagi sepasang kekasih?"_ tidak ada nada malu diucapan Cherry. Arwah gadis lima belas tahun itu seakan sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Bahkan di wajah ayu pucat itu tidak ada seberkas pun rona merah karena malu. Namun hanya wajah datar serta tatapan emerald yang hampa akan cahaya.

"Memang, namun tidak wajar bagi kalian yang masih bocah! Demi Tuhan, kalian bahkan belum SMP yang belum paham artinya cinta!" Sakura mulai berujar frustasi

"_Tidak. Kami tahu artinya cinta. Itu adalah perasaan untuk saling memiliki dan merasa bahagia dengan debaran hati yang menyenangkan! Perasaan dimana dua hati saling mencintai dan saling melindungi satu_ _sama lain!"_ Cherry kembali berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Kakak. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti kecuali datar dalam wajah pucat itu. Bahkan kini Sakura mulai merasa merinding karena hawa dingin yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"_Bila Onee-chan tidak mau membantuku, setidaknya Onee-chan hanya perlu diam dan tidur. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan tubuhmu bila Onee-chen tidur!"_ sambung Cherry kembali dan kini intonasi suara menjadi lebih dingin.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya capat. Ia tidak akan pernah mau tubuhnya dikuasi oleh arwah adiknya. Dan juga Sakura merasa tubuhnya sangatlah lelah. Energy serta tenaganya seakan pergi entah kemana.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggunakan tubuhku lagi, Cherry! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" ujar Sakura sembari berteriak diakhir kalimatnya. Seolah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mau menyerahkan tubuhnya pada sang adik.

"_Baik. Bertahanlah semampumu, Onee-chan! Karena bila kau tidur sekali saja maka aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu! Dan mari kita lihat seberapa mampu kau menjaga kesadaran dirimu dari rasa lelah! Sampai jumpa…Onee-chan!"_ Sakura mematung mendengar ancaman atau peringatan dari arwah sang adik yang kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

**BRUK**

Sakura jatuh tertunduk ke lantai. Kakinya terasa lemas dan berubah menjadi jelly. Gadis merah muda itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau adiknya akan berbuat nekat seperti ini. Dan hal yang dilakukan Cherry sangatlah berbahanya terutama untuk keselamatan nyawanya. Sakura pernah sekali mendengar cerita fakta tentang seorang arwah gentayangan yang hidup kembali. Bukan berarti bangkit kembali dari kuburannya namun dengan menggunakan tubuh manusia lain.

Dalam peristiwa langka tertentu seorang hantu dapat hidup kembali bila keinginannya untuk hidup kembali sangatlah besar dan mempunyai wadah yang cocok. Dan kemungkinan terjadi adalah satu banding sejuta. Namun terkadang pepatah yang berbunyi _**'Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin'**_ bisa jadi kenyataan. Dengan resiko jiwa pemilik tubuh akan tersedot oleh sang hantu atau lebih tepatnya mati tertelan. Dan dengan catatan; hanya tubuh seorang manusia indigo.

Dan Sakura mempunyai firasat bahwa keinginan Cherry untuk kembali hidup sangatlah besar. Dan bukannya tidak mungkin bila Cherry ingin mengambil alih tubunya dan hidup kembali.

Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan Cherry bertindak sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya.

Ia masih ingin hidup. Masih banyak hal yang belum Sakura lakukan. Terutama ia belum bisa membahagiakan sang Mama.

"_Tidak. Aku tidak mau mati!_" batin Sakura yang kini diliputi ketakutan. Tapi tak lama Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Rasa takut dan resah ini sangat menyesakkan dada dan Sakura tidak suka dengan perasaan ini. Seolah ia adalah makhluk lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lemah. Ini tubuhnya dan hanya dia yang boleh menggunakannya. Persetan dengan janjinya dengan sang adik dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kakak yang baik. Ini bukan lagi hal sepele. Ini menyangkut keselamatan hidupnya dan Sakura akan mempertahankan kehidupan yang telah diberikan sekali oleh kami-sama.

Ya, ia harus kuat dan melawan. Apapun caranya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa hidup kembali Cherry! Kau sudah mati dan selamanya kau akan mati! Dan kau tenang saja, akan kuterima permintaanmu tempo hari! Akan ku bahagiakan Sasuke-**mu** dan kau lihat saja Cherry, aku tidak akan pernah kalah dan mati ditanganmu!"

Sebuah seringai terukir jelas diwajah cantik Sakura. seakan gadis merah muda itu menerima tantangan sang adik yang entah dimana ia sekarang. Dan mulai dari sekarang permainan dengan pertaruhan nyawa akan dilakoni oleh Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** *Pojok Author***

**HALLLLLOOOO MINNNNAAAAA #dilempar kursi**

**Hehheheheh…! Maaf kan saya yang lama update cerita abal ini. Saya sangatlah sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar dan sejenisnya. Dan berhubung punya waktu luang,saya menekadkan untuk segera mengetik dan mengupdate cerita ini sebelum saya pergi ke medan peperangan #plakk, lebay . Berhubung saya lihat banyak reader yang pengen tahu kelanjutan cerita ini. Dan saya ucapkan Arigatou yang sepanjang-panjang nya bagi para reader yang suka dengan cerita gaje ini. Dan tentu saja ucapkan MAAF untuk adanya Miss Typo(s) yang lagi-lagi pasti bertebaran disepanjang cerita. Dan MAAF bila chap ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan para pembaca. **

**Dan berikut balasan reviews untuk CB :**

**Azure Shine : Arigatou karena menyukai cerita abal ini. Dan tenang saja saya adalah pemuja pair SASUSAKU jadi pastinya akan berakhir SASUSAKU. Dan untuk Rival cinta Sasuke sudah saya siapkan namun masih harus nunggu lagi di chap depan dan depannya! Sekali lagi Arigatou atas sarannya. **

**Sakura uchiha stivani: Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**Sasa cherryl : kapan Sasuke sadarnya pestinya akan terjawab dichap depan dan depannyanya lagi #hehehehe…!. Nih Udah lanjut, Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**Kazuran : Ini Sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah mau membaca ^_^**

**MK: hahahaha… itu tuntutan cerita MK-san! dan mungkin dichapter ini dan sebelumnya sepertinya sudah jelas alasannya. Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**Guest: Itu tuntutan cerita dan lagi anda hanya baru membaca awalnya cerita. **

**hanazono yuri : Ini Sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mau membaca^_^**

**suket alang-alang : wah terima kasih atas pujiannya dan silakan simpulkan sendiri apakan Sasuke sadar ataup tidak di chap ini! Dan Arigatou sudah mau membaca ^_^**

**Sekian beberapa balasan reviews dan saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa balas satu-satu dan maaf juga ada salah pengetikan nama ataupun lainnya. Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia Favr dan Follw cerita ini. Oh jangan lupa tinggakan jejak kalian karena review dan saran membangun kalian adalah penyemangat saya. **

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan. Jaa ne…**

**Salam Hangat**

**Ellena Nomihara**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau tidak akan bisa hidup kembali Cherry! Kau sudah mati dan selamanya kau akan mati! Dan kau tenang saja, akan kuterima permintaanmu tempo hari! Akan ku bahagiakan Sasuke-**mu** dan kau lihat saja Cherry, aku tidak akan pernah kalah dan mati ditanganmu!"

Sebuah seringai terukir jelas diwajah cantik Sakura. seakan gadis merah muda itu menerima tantangan sang adik yang entah dimana ia sekarang. Dan mulai dari sekarang permainan dengan pertaruhan nyawa akan dilakoni oleh Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM **

**.**

**.**

**Descleimer : Mashashi Khisimoto **

**.**

**.**

**RATE M(for save)**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU,gaje, alur kecepetan, Ejaan maunpun penggunaan tanda baca masih berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang sangat jauh dari kata 'sempurna'**

**Dan Oh saya lupa kalau saya newbie di dunia Fanficion jadi mohon maaf bila Fic ini berjalan jelek**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tekan 'kan sekali lagi. Bagi kalian yang sudah TIDAK menyukai Fic ini dari awal, TIDAK USAH BACA.**

**Sekian Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Lelah

Sangat lelah

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian ribunya. Kembali ia acak-acak rambut gulalinya hingga kusut. Sungguh , sekarang Sakura merasa sangatlah lelah. Tubuhnya seakan menimbun banyak lemak hingga Sakura merasa sangat berat. Keadaan cantik gadis merah muda itu kusut dan err~jelek. Bagaimana tidak?. Dilihat dari surai merah muda yang biasa tampil mengkilau, lembut, harum ,dan lurus kini berubah menjadi kusut, lepek, bau dan acak-acakkan. Tubuh Sakura yang sudah mungil tampak seperti kekurangan gizi. Dan memang, wajah Sakura masih terlihat cantik namun, akan sangat tidak enak dipandang bila dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar mata lentik itu.

Sungguh, ini adalah keadaan paling memalukan bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu putri sulung Mebuki ini menerima tantangan hidup mati dengan arwah adiknya—Cherry. Dan sejak itu pula Sakura mengurung dirinya kamar minimalis milik adiknya dulu. Sakura hanya keluar ketika perutnya berdemo minta diisi—itu pun bila Mebuki sedang pergi keluar rumah—dan selanjutnya, seluruh waktu seharian akan dihabis Sakura didalam kamar. Kau bertanya kenapa? Karena gadis bersurai gulali ini tidak mau sang mama mengetahui keadaannya yang mengenaskan.

Sudah tiga hari ini Sakura sama sekali tidak tidur. Sakura takut Cherry akan mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk menemui Sasuke lagi dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dengan tubuhnya. Mengingat hubungan adiknya dan Sasuke terbilang ekstrim untuk ukuran anak Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Yeah, walau mereka sudah kelas tiga tapi tetap saja.

Selama tiga hari ini Sakura mati-matian bertahan untuk tidak memejamkan mata sedetikpun. Dan itu sungguh menyiksa fisik serta batin Sakura. Selain berpengaruh buruk terhadap kesahatannya, ini juga tak baik untuk mental Sakura. Karena jujur saja, sebenarnya Sakura takut dengan niatan arwah adiknya. Sangat malahan. Sakura sungguh takut kalau ia menyerah dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Cherry, maka ia akan tertelan oleh arwah sang adik alias mati.

Bagi orang awam—atau lebih tepatnya bagi mereka yang manusia yang bukan seorang indigo—akan menganggap remeh Sakura yang ketakutan pada hantu. Yeah, Sakura bisa memakluminya, karena mereka bukan seorang indigo macam dirinya. Kalau saja mereka tahu, kalau kadang kala ada sesosok arwah gentayangan yang beruntung, bisa hidup lagi. Dan Sakura percaya itu, karena Sakura sungguh melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Dulu di Amerika, ketika Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan bersama sang kakak sulungnya, Sakura berani bersumpah demi apapun di muka bumi kalau ia melihat sesosok manusia yang menyeramkan menurutnya. Dari pandangan manusia normal, memang tidak terlihat apa-apa. Namun berbeda jika manusia macam Sakura yang melihat. Di mata emerald gadis musim semi itu, ia seperti melihat sesosok mayat hidup. Kulitnya putih pucat, pengendur dan terlihat mengelupas. Wajah juga demikian seperti kulit tubuhnya—seakan kulit itu rontok dan pecah-pecah. Mata mereka terlihat tidak pernah berkedip—itu bagi Sakura. Dan bagian yang paling menakutkan adalah ketika Sakura bersitatap dengan sosok mayat hidup itu. Sosok itu memandang Sakura dengan wajah tanpa emosi serta dibarengi dengan gerakan kepala mereka yang patah miring ke samping, kemudian tak lama, manusia jejadian itu tersenyum amat sangat lebar hingga mencapai mata dan itu sungguh sangat mengerikan bagi Sakura. Sosok itu seakan sedang berkata 'Hallo' kepada gadis merah muda itu.

Dan sekali lagi, itu hanya terlihat oleh mata seorang indigo macam Sakura karena nyatanya manusia jelmaan arwah gentayangan itu dapat dengan mudah berinteraksi dengan manusia lain tanpa ada yang sadar siapa dirinya. Bagi orang lain sosok itu adalah teman mereka karena mamang tidak ada perbedaan berarti pada tubuh yang dipakai—kecuali warna kulit yang lebih pucat. Dan sejak saat itu Sakura sangat berhati-hati dengan orang sekitarnya dan berusaha tidak peduli dengan para hantu yang kadang kala menampakkan diri di lingkungannya.

Dan sekarang nyawa sedang dalam bahaya karena adiknya yang sudah mati namun belum bisa pergi dengan tenang dari dunia ini. Dan bahkan berniat mengambil alih tubuhnya dengan dalih menenangkan kekasih gilanya itu. Oh Demi Kami-sama yang maha agung, Sakura tahu kalau niatan meminjam Cherry pada tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi niatan ingin memiliki. Memangnya apa lagi yang paling diinginkan oleh orang mati selain hidup kembali? Tidak ada. Termasuk Cherry yang masih sangat muda. Keinginan sang adik sangatlah terlihat jelas oleh Sakura dan karena itu gadis merah muda itu berusaha mempertahankan hidup yang hanya sekali ini. Dalam hati gadis berambut gulali itu sedikit merutuki fisik adiknya yang sama persis dengannya—membuatnya menjadi wadah yang amat cocok bagi Cherry.

Gadis musim semi itu melirik jam berbentuk strawberry yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul delapan pagi lebih lima belas menit. Biasanya pada jam seperti ini sang mama sudah pergi keluar untuk bekerja atau apalah itu. Dan karena perut Sakura yang sudah keroncongan, segera ia keluar dari kamar dan melesat ke dapur. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, si putri sulung Mebuki itu lantas membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol mineral dingin. Ia teguk minuman itu tanpa menyadari adanya manusia lain yang sedari tadi berada di dapur.

Sakura menahan sedikit air dingin itu dimulutnya untuk digunakannya berkumur. Namun ketika Sakura berbalik menuju tempat pencucian piring, seorang pemuda berambut nyentrik berdiri tepat didepan Sakura. Dan—

BRUSH

–Sakura reflek menyemburkan air yang tertahan dimulutnya .

"Hei…" Sakura dapat mendengar gerutuan sebal dari pemuda yang baru saja ia sembur dengan air yang hendak digunakan untuk berkumur.

"Uhuk… uhuk…uhuk…" Namun Sakura nampak belum peduli karena sibuk berbatuk ria sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Setelah dirasa batuk serta nyerinya mereda, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tidak dilihatnya selama tiga hari ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU BRENGSEK?" kali ini Sakura berseru keras tanpa takut salah tempat seperti kemarin, karena gadis itu yakin kalau ia sedang berada di rumahnya. Dan kenapa dirumahnya—apalagi di dapurnya—ini ada makhluk tampan yang menyandang status kekasih dari adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn"

kata ambigu nan aneh Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura puas tapi malah membuat tensi darah gadis musim semi itu naik entah karena apa. Tubuh Sakura yang tadinya lemas, sekarang seperti mendapat kembali tenaga dan ada emosi yang berkobar dalam diri Sakura—amarah. Hilang sudah rasa lelah dan mengantuk Sakura. Manik emerald cantiknya memandang tajam mata onyx yang juga tengah menatapnya datar.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau berada dirumahku, Uchiha-san? Kenapa diam saja!" sungguh, entah ada apa dengan pita suara Sakura hingga mengeluarkan nada sinis pada pemuda Adonis itu. Sakura sendiri bingung. Ia merasa sadar seratus persen bahwa dirinya tidak sedang dikendalikan oleh Cherry—yang tidak mungkin pernah berkata sinis pada Sasuke—tapi kenapa ia berujar sesinis ini pada Sasuke. Apa karena pemuda didepannya ini yang menjadi alasan ia akan mati? Atau karena pemuda ini yang menjadi alasan Cherry ingin hidup kembali? Yeah, itu mungkin saja karena Sakura memang mengakui kalau ia menyalahkan Sang Uchiha bungsu atas nyawanya yang sedang dalam bahaya ini.

"Oh, Sakura-chan? Kau sudah bangun rupanya!" suara sopran seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah muda menengahi suasana hening antara anak adam dan hawa itu. Sakura yang mendapati sang Mama yang berada dirumah lantas menghampiri wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Kenapa Mama masih dirumah? Bukannya Mama biasanya sudah pergi jam segini?" tanya Sakura pada sang Mama heran. Sedang Mebuki hanya tersenyum lembut sembari tangannya membenahi penampilan acak-acakan putrinya.

"Hari ini Mama memang berencana sedikit terlambat karena kita mempunyai tamu, Sakura-sayang!" jawab Mebuki lembut.

"Maksud Mama dia? Kenapa laki-laki hentai seperti dia bertamu sepagi ini? Dan lancang sekali dia masuk ke dapur kita sembarangan!" tukas Sakura sinis sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tamu kita bukan hanya Sasuke-kun saja, Saku-chan! Tapi Ayah,Ibu serta kakak Sasuke-kun juga datang ke sini, tuh mereka sudah ada di ruang tamu! Kamu cepat bersihkan dirimu dan bergabung dengan kami! Dan tentang Sasuke-kun yang masuk ke dapur kita itu sudah biasa, Saku-sayang! Dia kekasih adikmu, ingat?" sekali lagi Mebuki menjawab pertanyaan putri sulungnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Yeah, Memang bukan hal mengejutkan bila ia didapur kita bila Cherry disini Mama, tapi sekarang dia tidak punya hak lagi untuk masuk sembarangan ke rumah kita, Mama!" seru Sakura yang masih memprotes adanya Sasuke dipandangan matanya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, Mama tidak keberatan dan segera bersihkan dirimu, Saku-chan!"

"Hahhh…Baik Mama!" Sakura mengiyakan perintah wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan sedikit terpaksa. Segera gadis musim semi itu melesat menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Sang Mama bersama si bungsu Uchiha.

Mebuki mendekati kekasih putri bungsunya, "Maafkan Sakura-chan ya, Sasuke-kun! Akhir-akhir ini dia agak aneh dan sering mengurung diri dikamar!" ujar Mebuki meminta maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopan—menurut Mebuki—yang dilakukan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapi, "Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Mungkin dia sedikit kesal padaku karena perbuatanku yang kurang ajar padanya tempo hari!" jawab Sasuke sopan yang sosok wanita beranak dua itu. Mebuki tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mengerti. Mengerti karena Mebuki sudah tahu apa yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu dirumah pemuda tampan itu. Dan Mebuki sungguh mengerti kenapa putra bungsu sahabatnya ini melihat Sakura sebagai Cherry. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Mebuki tidak tahan untuk tersenyum tatkala mengetahui betapa beruntungnya Cherry yang dicintai pemuda seperti Sasuke yang sungguh cintanya sangat tulus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Bibi mau ke depan lagi, tak enak meninggalkan keluargamu terlalu lama dan sebaiknya kau juga cepat kembali, Sasuke-kun, ne!" setelah berujar demikian, Mebuki lantas pergi meninggalkan Uchiha Bungsu yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Memastikan sang pemilik rumah sudah pergi, Sasuke melangkah mendekati kulkas berwarna perak gelap dan membukanya. Dilihatnya isi kulkas tersebut. Tidak ada yang menarik. Sasuke hendak menutup kembali kulkas itu, sebelum mata onyx nya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Bukan sesuatu hal yang menarik juga sih. Namun tumpukan buah kecil berwarna merah segar didalam sebuah toples bening menarik minat sang pemuda Uchiha untuk memegangnya. Ia tatap lamat-lamat buah bernama cherry itu tatapan sulit diartikan. Tak lama hingga sebuah senyum pedih tertoreh diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hehh…bahkan hanya dengan melihat buah merah ini, aku jadi semakin merindukanmu…Cherry!" guman Sasuke lirih. Segera ia kembalikan buah itu dalam kulkas dan beranjak beranjak pergi menuju ruang tamu, dimana keluarganya tengah menunggu. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, sedari tadi ada sebuah sosok gadis cantik bersurai merah muda memandangnya dengan penuh rindu.

"_Aku juga merindukanmu…Sasuke-kun!_" sosok yang merupakan putri bungsu Haruno segera menghilang entah kemana setelah berguman pelan pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi Jii-san, Baa-san, Itachi-nii dan…Sasuke-san. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Sakura menyapa para tamu Uchiha dengan ramah namun sedikit ketus ketika –terpaksak—memanggil nama depan Sasuke.

"Hn…selamat pagi" sapa balik Fugaku dengan senyum amat tipis

"Selamat pagi adikku yang manis" kali ini Itachi yang menyapa Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja pipinya menjadi merah.

"Hn"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan! Kami yang harus minta maaf karena datang pagi sekali hari ini!" tukas Mikoto ramah pada putri sulung sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah, jangan sungkan Mikoto! Lalu ada urusan apa datang kemari?" tanya Mebuki yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan maksud tujuan keluarga Uchiha ini bertandang ke rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan apapun sebelumnya. Sakura juga ingin tahu, karena selain ingin cepat kembali ke kamar, ia juga penasaran dengan tumpukan koper-koper besar berwarna hitam di pojok rumahnya.

"Hn. Begini Mebuki, kami bermaksud meminta ijinmu untuk memperbolehkan Sasuke tinggal disini? Bolehkah?" Pinta Mikoto yang sangat to the poin. Yeah, benar-benar ciri khas seorang Uchiha.

Mebuki menatap para tamu Uchiha itu bergantian. Sedang Sakura tidak dapat menahan ekpresi kagetnya. Dan jawaban dari sang Mama nyaris membuat Sakura menjatuhkan dagunya ke lantai(?), "Hmm…Baikklah, Sasuke-kun boleh tinggal disini sampai kapanpun dia mau!"

"APAAA?"

Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak tatkala sang mama menyetujui permintaan gila keluarga Uchiha itu. Membiarkan Uchiha brengsek itu tinggal seatap dengannya? Bocah mesum itu? Pemuda yang hampir saja berbuat yang 'tidak-tidak' pada dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu?. Oh Kami-sama, tidakkah kau kasihan pada hambamu yang menderita ini?,batin Sakura meraung-raung sedih.

"Sakura, jaga sikapmu! " tegur Mebuki pelan namun tegas. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia menderita secara fisik dan batin karena bungsu Uchiha itu—secara tidak langsung lebih tepatnya—. Dan sekarang ia harus membiarkan Pemuda yang diakuinya tampan itu tinggal dirumahnya? Oh, dengan begitu Cherry akan semakin bersemangat mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Tapi Mama, bagaimana bisa Mama mengizinkan seorang laki-laki tinggal bersama kita? Dirumah ini? Bersamaku? Yang benar saja Mama!" seru gadis cherry blossom itu tidak terima. Sakura tidak peduli kalau para Tamu Uchiha itu akan menganggapnya tidak sopan. Biar saja Keluarga Uchiha itu sebal dan benci padanya dan Uchiha Bungsu itu juga membencinya, agar keinginan Cherry untuk kembali hidup bersama pemuda berambut ayam itu pupus. Sakura sudah tidak ada niatan lagi untuk membahagiakan Sasuke.

Karena apa? Yeah, karena setelah tiga hari tiga malam(?) tidak tidur, Sakura terus merutuki perkataannya yang waktu itu diakuinya asal keluar saja. Hei, pikir saja? **Bagaimana cara** Sakura membuat kekasih adiknya itu bahagia kalau hanya Cherry yang dapat membuatnya bahagia**? Bagaimana cara** Sakura membuat pemuda berambut nyentrik ala bokong ayam itu merelakan adiknya yang bahkan di kamar pemuda itu jelas-jelas terpampang begitu banyak kenangan serta semua yang berkaitan dengan Cherry? Dan **bagaimana cara** Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan aman tanpa harus menerima sentuhan pemuda tampan itu yang diakuinya begitu ~ehem~ memabukkan?.

Dengan membakar semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Cherry?, bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan mengamuk dan membunuhnya bila Sakura nekat melakukan itu. Atau menggunakan cara seperti yang ada di sinetron?, seperti Sakura yang mengaku sebagai Cherry, mendekati dan membiarkan Sasuke mengiranya sebagai Cherry?. Woyyy, itu Cuma akan membuang waktu dan tenaga. Uchiha itu jenius—Sakura akui itu—maka tidaklah mudah membodohi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene mewarisi kejeniusan keturunannya itu dengan sempurna. Hanya beberapa hari berperan sebagai Cherry, Sasuke sudah pasti langsung tahu kalau Sakura bukanlah kekasihnya. Lagi pula, Cherry dan Sakura itu berbeda. Secara fisik tidak, secara sifat iya.

Kalau Sakura tidak salah, Cherry adalah pribadi yang pemalu sewaktu kecil, cengeng, ceria dan manja pada mereka yang ia sayangi. Dan seperti nya itu tidak berubah sampai adiknya itu menginjak remaja. Sementara Sang Kakak—Sakura—adalah pribadi yang tomboy sewaktu kecil sampai sekarang-walau tertutup dengan tampilannya yang seperti cewek lugu—, galak, pemarah—terkadang bila diperlukan—dan mandiri. Sewaktu masih bersama ,Sakuralah yang melindungi Cherry dari anak-anak jahil yang sering mengejek dahi lebar Cherry dan miliknya. Dan sebagai gadis perkasa dan berkuasa, Sakura kecil tidak segan-segan menghajar siapa saja yang menurutnya mengganggu di depan matanya. Yeah, berterima kasihlah pada kakak sulung Haruno yang mengajari Sakura berkelahi dan menjadi gadis tangguh namun mengajari Cherry untuk bermanja ria dan menjadi gadis lembut. Oke, kembali lagi.

Kesimpulannya, Otak Sakura sudah mentok dan buntu guna memikirkan cara agar Uchiha Bungsu itu bisa bahagia tanpa adiknya dan tanpa melibatkan dirinya. Karena itu, Sakura memilih membuat pilihan lain dengan membuat keluarga Uchiha atau kalau bisa hanya pemuda ayam itu pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupnya karena membencinya. Well, patut dicoba bukan. Kalau tidak bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan Cherry, maka akan Sakura buat Sasuke membenci dirinya yang mirip dengan sang adik ini.

"Mama tidak keberatan dengan Sasuke-kun tinggal bersama kita. Bukankah semakin banyak orang dirumah ini bukannya bertambah bagus? Kau tidak akan sendirian saat Mama meninggalkanmu dirumah, Saku-chan!" ujar Mebuki mencoba menjelaskan sisi positif dengan adanya Sasuke dirumah mereka.

Tapi Sakura pada dasarnya memiliki sifat keras kepala tetap tidak terima, "Apanya yang bertambah bagus, Mama?Mama meninggalkanku bersama seorang laki-laki asing itu bukanlah hal yang bagus dan setahuku dia bahkan tidak pernah bicara panjang lebar ataupun sering tertawa. Lihat saja wajahnya yang datar seperti tembok itu!" kini Sakura berujar sinis sembari melirik sengit Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"SAKURA, JAGA UCAPANMU!" bentak Mebuki tatkala ucapan putri bungsunya dirasa dapat menyakitkan hati pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri itu.

"ITU MEMANG BENAR MAMA! APA YANG SALAH DENGAN UCAPANKU?" tersulut emosi, Sakura ikut meninggikan suaranya hingga akhirnya membentak sang mama. Dan ini juga salah satu perbedaan mendalam Sakura dengan sang adik. Cherry akan cenderung menurut setelah dibentak—Mebuki tahu dengan jelas itu—namun Sakura akan cenderung melawan apa yang menurutnya tidak ia sukai ataupun membela apa yang menurutnya benar. Dan kini Sakura berani membentak wanita yang telah melahirkan dirinya itu karena dirasa keputusan sang Mama salah.

Sedang kedua perempuan Haruno itu tengah berdebat, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi memilih diam. Lebih tepatnya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis yang mirip dengan Cherry itu. Lagi pula ini juga salah mereka yang datang dan meminta ijin agar Sasuke tinggal disini tanpa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya pada gadis musim semi itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk manis dengan pandangan mata elangnya tidak pernah lepas dari gadis musim semi yang kini sedang berdebat dengan Mebuki perihal dirinya yang akan tinggal disini.

"Sasuke-kun tidaklah seburuk apa yang bicarakan, Saku-chan! Kau akan tahu kalau Sasuke-kun adalah orang baik jika kau mau lebih mengenalnya!" tukas Mebuki yang berusaha kembali menjelaskan dengan intonasi lembut pada Sakura yang mempunyai sifat tempramen seperti dirinya kala remaja.

"Tapi Mama…~" keluh Sakura dengan wajah memelas

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan Mama, Sasuke-kun akan tinggal bersama kita dan Mama tidak menerima penolakan apapun lagi darimu, Saku-chan!" tegas Mebuki sekaligus mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura terpaksa memilih diam dan menurut karena dirinya tidak sanggup membentak sang mama lagi. Karena sebererapa tomboy dan keras kepala dirinya, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti hati sang Mama kalau tidak kelepasan bicara. Lagi pula selain diajari berkelahi oleh sang Kakak sulung, Sakura juga diajari untuk selalu patuh pada orang tua dan menjadi anak yang baik dan membanggakan bagi orang tua.

"Hahh…terserah Mama saja! Maaf, saya permisi dulu!" ujar Sakura sedikit kesal dan segera melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri sebentar guna meredakan kekesalannya dan menyiapkan diri guna menghadapi kehadiran pemuda tampan yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal seatap dengannya. Dalam hati Sakura berharap, semoga dengan tinggalnya Sasuke disini, setidaknya pemuda itu tidak akan menambah masalah baru untuknya nanti. Yeah, walau Sakura ragu akan hal itu.

**-O0O-**

Setelah tiga jam mendekam di kamar, Sakura hendak kembali menghampiri dapur karena perutnya yang kembali berdemo. Sungguh betapa bodohnya Sakura karena melupakan tujuan awalnya yang ingin segera mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan hanya karena kaget dan kesal dengan kehadiran adik Uchiha Itachi itu di dalam dapurnya. Dan sekarang, Sakura yang sudah dikendalikan nafsu lapar kini berjalan sempoyongan ke dapur. Badan gadis Haruno itu sedikit bergetar karena merasa tubuhnya sangatlah berat dan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Sementara itu, penghuni baru kediaman minimalis Haruno yang tengah menikmati pagi ini dengan menonton TV, menatap heran gadis merah muda yang berjalan sempoyongan tanpa menoleh padanya. Sedikit didorong penasaran Sasuke bangkit dan mengikuti gadis berhelai merah muda itu yang berjalan kearah dapur. Dan sesampai disana, Sasuke sekali lagi harus mengernyit heran tatkala melihat Sakura berdiri didepan kompor dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang diambilnya dari memasak rupanya. Tapi gadis yang tengah tertangkap onyx kelam Sasuke itu terlihat tidak focus. Terkesan terburu-buru dan seakan tidak kuat menahan beban ringan tatkala memegang pisau atau mengambil bumbu dapur misalnya. Dan dengan cepat Putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto ini menyimpulkan bahwa gadis merah muda itu sedang kelaparan dan tidak memiliki tenaga.

Sedikit mendengus, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yanga tengah mencoba memotong bahan masakannya. Ia cengkram kedua bahu yang terasa begitu mungil di tangannya dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAA…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" jerit Sakura kaget atas tindakan pemuda yang mulai sekarang akan tinggal bersamanya entah sampai kapan. Tak dihiraukannya terikan Sakura, Sasuke tetap menarik mundur Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis itu di kursi makan didapur itu.

"Hei, Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sakura berseru tidak terima diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh pemuda yang menurutnya masih bocah tersebut.

"Sudah diamlah dan biar aku yang memasak untukmu!" ujar Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Uchiha!" gadis merah mudi masih belum mau melepas sedikit egonya tatkala menerima bantuan dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Berjalan saja tidak bisa, bagaimana kau ingin memasak,hahh? Kau ingin mencelakakan dirimu sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa memegang pisau dengan benar?" ujar Sasuke yang kini beralih menghadap Sakura dan menatap tajam gadis itu. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa diam karena memang benar yang diucapkan pemuda ayam itu dan juga Sakura merasa ada sedikit—kutekankan lagi—**sedikit** rasa khawatir dikalimat Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Sakura memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia masak tadi. Sekalian Sakura ingin melihat dan mencicipi hasil masakan dari seorang Uchiha yang terkenal hebat dalam segala hal itu. Apa Uchiha berjenis adam ini juga hebat dalam urusan para kaum hawa ini? Yeah kita lihat saja…

Sasuke yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya tampak tenang dan tidak kelihatan kesulitan tatkala harus memasukkan apa saja dalam masakannya yang berbahan dasar nasi itu—Nasi Goreng. Tapi Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Nasi gorengnya kali ini, seperti ada yang kurang. Diperhatikannya lagi masakannya dan segera Sasuke menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu setelah ingat apa yang kurang dalam masakannya. Sebuah Tomat. Dipotongnya si apel cinta tersebut dan memasukkannya dalam nasi gorng buatannya. Setelah jadi, segera Sasuke pindahkan ke piring dan menyajikannya kehadapan putri sulung Mebuki yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikannya memasak.

"Hn, ini makanlah!" ujar Sasuke yang mendudukkan diri didepan Sakura

Mata emerald Sakura menatap penuh nafsu pada nasi goreng yang tampak begitu menggoda perutnya yang tengah kelaparan ini. Segera Sakura mengambil sendokan pertama dan nasi goreng itu sampai dimulutnya. Manik emerald Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar dengan rasa yang begitu luar biasa menurutnya.

"Woww…ini enak sekali!" komentar Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidangan lezat itu, Sakura segera melahap habis nasi goreng terenak yang pernah ia makan. Namun disela makannya Sakura sesekali harus menyingkirkan potongan tomat yang hampir masuk dalam mulutnya. Hingga lima menit kemudian Sakura sudah menghabiskan nasi goreng buatan Sasuke dan hanya menyisakan potongan tomat diatas piringnya.

"Wahhh…Kau pintar memasak rupanya! Tak kusangka!" ujar Sakura yang mengandung unsur memuji namun juga sedikit menyerempet pada sindiran. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menggampiri kulkas. Ia ambil botol mineral dingin dan diteguknya perlahan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari gadis musim semi itu hanya diam. Tidak menyahuti apapun yang Sakura katakan. Hingga Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil piring Sakura. Tapi gerakan Uchiha bungsu itu terhenti tatkala menyadari ada sisa makanan dipiring Sakura yang dikiranya kosong tadi.

"Kau…tidak menyukai tomat?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari potongan-potongan tomat yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Sakura menengok pada Sasuke dan sedikit mengernyit melihat Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak pernah memakan tomat lagi setelah tahu rasanya!" jawab Sakura santai tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda yang berada satu dapur dengannya itu tengah menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba melanda kembali dadanya.

"Tapi kau selalu menyukai tomat…Cherry!" ujar Sasuke lirih yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal menahan rasa sesak yang semakin menekan dadanya. Sakit. Rasanya seakan meledak. Sungguh menahan rasa sakit, kecewa dan amarah seperti ini sangatlah melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Ia ingin lepas dari semua rasa ini. Tapi rasanya juga sulit karena bayang-bayang kekasih merah mudanya tak pernah lepas darinya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit iba. Ia sedikit terharu dengan besarnya cinta pemuda ini pada adiknya. Tapi Sakura juga merasa ini sedikit keterlaluan karena Uchiha bungsu itu seakan terobsesi dengan adiknya. Seakan dunia pemuda itu akan berakhir dengan dia melepaskan Cherry.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Uchiha-san tapi aku bukan Cherry! Namaku **Sakura, Haruno Sakura**! Kuharap kau bisa **berhenti** menganggap diriku adalah Cherry dan berhenti sama'kan aku dengan adikku, Uchiha-san!" ujar Sakura sedikit menekankan beberapa kata di kalimatnya. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Onyx kelamnya dapat menangkap sepasang emerald memandangnya tajam dan ketidaksuakaan didalamnya.

"Terima kasih makanannya, aku akan kembali ke kamarku!" Sakura mulai beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Namun—

PRANGK

GREP

"U-Uchiha-san a-apa yan—"

"Sasuke-kun! Panggil aku Sasuke-kun…kumohon…" Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya merinding seketika ketika merasakan nafas hangat pemuda yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu menerpa sisi wajahnya. Dapat dipastikan wajah gadis gulali itu menjadi merah karena debaran jantung yang entah kenapa lebih cepat dari biasanmya. Dirinya tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua lengan kekar pemuda Uchiha itu mengurung tubuh mungilnya. Ditambah lagi dengan permintaan Sasuke tadi yang terdengar begitu lirih ditelinganya.

"U-Uchiha-san s-sudah kubilang aku bukan Cherry tapi—"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau bukan kekasihku tapi aku ingin kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun…kumohon…sebagai tanda terima kasih juga tak apa!" pinta Sasuke sekali lagi tanpa melepas Sakura dalam dekapannya namun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dan tentang Sasuke yang sadar kalau gadis dipelukannya ini bukan kekasihnya, itu adalah benar.

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, semua rasa yang selama ini menyiksa Sasuke samakin tidak mau lepas dari benak pemuda Sakit. Dan Karena itu perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke berusaha mendapat kembali kesadarannya akan kenyataan. Walau menyakitkan memang.

Perlahan Sasuke belajar menyadari keadaannya dan kenyataan pahit yang ada. Dan perlahan Uchiha Bungsu itu menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda yang tiga hari yang lalu hampir dicumbunya itu bukan kakasihnya. Dia Kakak dari kekasih merah mudanya. Ya, Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Tapi…Tapi hati ini masih belum mau menerima hal itu. Baginya gadis cantik bersurai merah muda di dekapannya ini adalah kekasihnya. Persetan dengan semua omong kosong orang lain tentang kematian Cherry. Sasuke tidak peduli, menurutnya gadis merah muda ini kekasihnya. Tidak peduli dengan bagaimana perbedaan mereka, toh keduanya sama-sama seorang gadis Cherry Blossom bagi Sasuke.

Dan walau gadis ini terus berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu. Kalau gadis ini bukan Cherry dan bukan kekasihnya, maka akan Sasuke buat Sakura menjadi seperti Cherry dan menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya. Dan semua itu harus diawali dengan merubah panggilan gadis itu untuknya. _Uchiha-san?_ sedari awal Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan marganya, telinga Putra bungsu Mikoto itu seakan terasa panas dan gatal. Ia tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Karena itu Sasuke akan merubah panggilan Sakura terhadap dirinya seperti Cherry memanggil Sasuke.

"S-Sas-suke-kun…" Sakura berucap terbata seakan ia baru bisa membaca. Sasuke menarik kedua sudut ujung bibirnya keatas tatkala berhasil membuat gadis musim semi dipelukannya ini memanggil dirinya dengan benar—itu menurut Sasuke—. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo Sakura yang begitu wangi dihidung mancungnya. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika aroma surai merah muda itu sama persis dengan aroma rambut kekasihnya. Sungguh rasanya senang menemukan hal yang sama dengan Cherry dalam diri Sakura. Sasuke seperti sedang memeluk gadis kesanyangannya. Membuat Sasuke merasa sedang memeluk Cherry-nya.

Sementara Sakura harus mati-matian menormalkan debaran jantung yang seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Wajah Sakura kini sudah merah habis-habisan, seperti kepiting siap saji. Dan yang membuat hal ini lebih parah adalah aroma maskulin Sasuke yang tercium olehnya. Aroma pemuda tampan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang ini terasa sangat memabukkan dan mendapat kesan seksi oleh Sakura. Antara ingin segera lepas atau pingsan, Sakura meronta dan berhasil lepas dari dekapan hangat Sasuke.

"S-Sudah 'kan? Aku akan kembali ke kamarku!" tak mau berlama-lama Sakura segera melesat pergi dari dapur dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah lebar yang Sakura ambil, Sasuke kembali memanggil dirinya.

"Sakura…" yang merasa memiliki nama menengok. Dan sepertinya Sakura menyesali tindakannya. Wajahnya seakan ingin terbakar karena kedua manik emeraldnya menangkap wajah tampan Sasuke yang mengukir sebuah senyum yang~kyaaaaaa…begitu mempesona.

"Ohayou dan…Terima kasih!" Sakura berkedip beberapa kali dan menggangguk cepat. Ia berbalik, membelakangi Sasuke tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"O-Ohayou mo S-Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura langsung berlari ke kamarnya sesudah menyapa balik sapaan Sasuke. Sasuke? Ahh, lihat wajah Adonis itu yang tengah terkekeh geli hingga memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi nan putih, membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke semakin tampan.

Dan,Ahh…Sasuke kembali menemukan satu lagi kesamaan kedua gadis cherry blossom Haruno ini. Kedua gadis musim itu sama-sama terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah merah mereka hanya dengan senyuman maut miliknya. Dan Sasuke senang melihat sifat Tsundere Sakura yang terkesan malu-malu terhadap dirinya. Yeah, setidaknya Sasuke dapat merasa nyaman dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke turut beranjak dari dapur, hendak kembali menonton TV lagi. Tanpa Sasuke sadari sekali lagi, sesosok gadis merah muda tengah mengamatinya dari sudut dapur tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu sendu namun juga lega secara bersamaan.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRUK**

Sakura jatuh merosot di daun pintu kamarnya setelah sekuat tenaga ia lari dari dapur, meninggalkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang membuat jangtung ini mau copot. Nafas Sakura terengah, gadis merah muda itu merasa baru saja mengikuti lomba lari marathon hingga dadanya terasa sesak seperti ini. Yeah walau kenyataannya jarak dapur dan kamarnya tidaklah sampai ada jarak seperti luas lapangan sepak bola. Tapi sungguh, Sakura merasa sangatlah ngos-ngosan. Pertama karena factor larinya yang menurutnya sangat kencang namun juga factor pesona pemuda Uchiha itu terhadapnya.

Sungguh, Sakura terkadang bertanya-tanya kepada Kami-samma, pemuda tampan tapi dingin dan datar namun terlihat begitu menggairahkan dan sialan seksi itu datang dari planet mana sih? Kok sampai ada Manusia dengan fisik sesempurna itu di dunia ini. Seumur-umur Sakura baru menjumpai seorang laki-laki dengan sejuta pesona mematikan seperti Sasuke. Eh, tidak juga sih. Kalau dipikir lagi, Sakura juga memiliki teman laki-laki yang sama tampan dan mempesona seperti Uchiha Bungsu itu. Kakak sulungnya juga tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke, tapi bila mereka bertiga disandingkan, entah kenapa Sakura akan menjawab bahwa Sasuke-lah yang paling tampan.

"ARRRGGGHHHH…bisa gila kalau aku begini!" batin Sakura menjerit karena debaran didadanya belum mau pergi tatkala pikirannya terbayang wajah Sasuke yang berhias senyum diwajahnya.

**BLUSS**

Lagi lagi, wajah putri sulung Mebuki ini memerah hanya karena membayangkan wajah kekasih adiknya. Demi Kami-sama yang maha Agung, belum ada setengah hari Sasuke tinggal dirumahnya, Sakura sudah harus dibuat seperti orang jantungan, apalagi besok dan besoknya lagi. Gadis merah muda itu mungkin akan mati sebelum Cherry berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya. _"Terkutuklah wajah tampan dan pesona sialanmu itu Uchiha Sasuke!"_ umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah cukup lama mengeluh ria pada Kami-sama tentang ketampanan seorang Uchiha di rumahnya, Sakura akhirnya lelah dan memilih mengambil salah satu novel dirak dan mulai membacanya. Tentu Sakura tidak akan memilih untuk tidur walau diakui ia merasa lelah. Hey, Sakura masih sadar dan takut tentang Cherry yang akan mengambil alih tubuhnya ketika ia tidur. Dan lagi,Sasuke berada dirumahnya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau nanti Cherry mengambil alih tubuhnya dan menghampiri Sasuke?. Kemudian melakukan hal 'ekstrim' dirumahnya?. Oh tubuh Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan.

Walau Sakura termasuk dalam jajaran gadis diminati di America dulu, namun Sakura belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Takut soalnya. Kata orang-orang melakukan hal 'begituan' rasanya sangat sakit tapi juga sangat nikmat. Tapi Sakura yang tinggal dengan Kakak sulungnya yang sedikit mengidap sister complek terhadapnya, sedari dulu sudah mewanti-wanti Sakura agar tidak melakukan hal yang berlebihan dalam berpacaran. Ditambah dengan sangarnya sang Kakak sulung bila sedang marah padanya bila melakukan hal yang menurut sang Kakak salah. Membuat Sakura takut padanya.

Gadis merah muda itu berbaring di kasur dan menyamankan posisi membacanya. Tak berapa lama Sakura mengisi waktu luang dalam keheningan, tanpa sadar kedua kelopak lentik Sakura memberat dan akhirnya menutup. Menyembunyikan sang manik emerald yang sudah mencapai batasnya. Buku novel yang dipegang oleh Sakura perlahan jatuh dan mendarat di wajahnya. Menutupi wajah cantik si gadis cherry blossom.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sesosok gadis cantik berhelai merah muda yang mengenakan baju putih selutut muncul dari sudut kamar minimalis itu. Kedua manik emerald yang redup itu menatap datar gadis yang juga memiliki helai merah muda sepertinya. Tidak ada ekspresi sayang atau lembut seperti yang kemarin ia berikan untuk gadis yang menyandang sebagai Kakaknya. Kakak perempuan yang tumbuh terpisah dengannya sejak berumur enam tahun.

Cherry. Nama gadis itu ketika masih hidup. Arwah cantik itu menghampiri sang Kakak yang akhirnya terlelap setelah tiga hari tidak memejamkan mata. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan tempo hari, arwah cantik itu akan mengambil alih tubuh Sakura ketika sang Kakak tidur. Tangan putih pucat milik Cherry terangkat, hendak meraih wajah Sakura yang tertutup sebuah buku novel. Sedikit lagi hingga ujung jari Cherry hanya berjarak satu senti dari dahi lebar sang Kakak yang tidak tertutup novel namun harus terhenti oleh suara dari arah pintu.

**Ceklek**

Cherry menengok ke belakang. Ingin melihat siapa yang mengganggu dirinya mengambil tubuh Kakaknya. Dan manik emerald redup itu sedikit terbelalak tatkala seorang pemuda berambut raven tertangkap matanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Segera Cherry menjauh dari sang Kakak ketika pemuda yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya saat masih hidup menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terlelap.

Sepertinya Sakura sangat lelah hingga tidak menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang masuk ke kamar seorang gadis tanpa permisi itu sedang terkekeh geli melihat cara tidur Sakura yang tidak anggun itu.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kasur Sakura. Tangannya meraih buku novel di wajah Sakura dan meletakkan di nakas meja. Ia pandangi wajah lelah itu tanpa henti. Mata Onyx yang biasanya memandang tajam sekitarnya, kini menatap lembut sang gadis musim semi yang tengah terlelap. Tidak puas hanya memandang, perlahan jemari Sasuke membelai pelan wajah Sakura. Mulai dari pucuk kepala sang gadis, turun ke hidung mungil itu dan terus turun lagi hingga berhenti tepat diatas bibir sang gadis.

Sasuke menatap lama sepasang belahan bibir ranum itu. Bibir merah muda itu terlihat begitu menggoda bibirnya untuk meraup bibir itu. Namun Sasuke menahannya. Sedikit menggeram sebelum ia kembali mengelus sisi wajah Sakura. Kini jemari Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi mulus Sakura yang sedikit chabby menurutnya. Membuatnya gemas ingin mencubit pipi itu.

"Egh…" Sasuke menghentikan gerakan jemarinya ketika dirasa Sakura terganggu dengan sentuhannya. Tapi ternyata Sakura hanya menggeliat kecil kemudian berguling miring ke sisi Sasuke. Dan Kini Uchiha bungsu itu semakin mudah memandang wajah cantik gadis musim seminya. Gadis musim seminya? Hei Tuan Uchiha, sejak kapan Haruno Sakura menjadi milikmu, eh?

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan menumpuk kedua lengannya sisi kasur Sakura kemudian meletakkan kepalanya atas lengannya. Dan tak lama senyum geli kembali mengembang di wajah Sasuke ketika melihat mulut Sakura yang sedikit terbuka, membuat gadis mirip dengan ikan yang sedang bernafas.

"Haruno…Sakura!" guman Sasuke mengeja nama Sakura. Sedikit aneh rasanya. Biasanya selalu nama Cherry setelah marga Haruno tapi sekarang akan selalu nama Sakura setelah marga Haruno.

"Tak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu yang bukan Cherry-ku, kau tetap Kekasihku! Kami-sama telah mengambil gadis cherry blossom-ku tapi ia juga mengirim dirimu untuk menjadi milikku! Kau milikku Haruno Sakura!" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh keseriusan di dalamnya. Perlahan Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan dahi lebar Sakura.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tidak menyadari adanya sepasang manik emerald yang memandang marah dirinya dan Sakura. Kedua tangan mungil pucat itu terkepal erat dan aura yang disekitarnya menjadi gelap.

"_Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah bersama siapapun selain diriku, Sasuke-kun! Selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku, sama halnya aku yang akan menjadi milikmu lagi!"_ Cherry berucap penuh penekanan dan terkandung amarah didalamnnya. Dan tanpa arwah cantik itu sadari, mata emeraldnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah mengerikan.

"_Tunggu aku Sasuke-kun…"_ setelah berucap demikian, Cherry lantas menghilang kembali entah kemana dengan tekad buruk yang miliki sekarang. Tidak apa ia gagal kali mengambil tubuh Kakak-nya sementara, tapi untuk berikutnya akan Cherry pastikan ia tidak akan gagal lagi. Lihat saja nanti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

***Pojok Author***

**HALLLLOOO MINNNAAAA… #ditempok batu garam# **

**Masih ingat saya? Senang rasanya bila masih ada yang mengingat saya dan masih bersedia membaca kelanjutan fic abal saya ini. Maaf baru bisa Update sekarang karena kemarin" setelah UN saya belum mood buat ngetik ini Fic, hehheh…saya terkesan asal-asalan ya? #dari dulu#. Saya harap chap kali ini sedikit lebih panjang dari pada chap kemarin, banyak yang protes pendek katanya dan saya sangat berharap ini memuaskan para pembaca sekalian yang menunggu cerita ini. Dan sekali lagi saya harap chap ini dapat menjawab beberapa pertanyaan para pembaca tentang fic ini. Oh ya, bagi kalian yang nunggu 'lalat' yang mengganggu hubungan SasuSaku harap bersabar lagi yaa…! Saya lagi mikir gimana itu 'lalat' bisa nyambung dalam fic ini. **

**Dan berikut balasan Riview untuk CB ;**

**FiaaATiasrizqi ; Hehehe…gomen-gomen. Kemarin memang saya punya waktu luang buat ngetik tapi karena suatu alasan tertentu saya harus mempercepat pengetikan dan jadilah chap pendek seperti kemarin. Gomen Fia-san dan ARIGATOU sudah mau membaca fic ini. ^_^**

**Sakura uchiha stivani ; terima kasih sudah mau review lagi stivani-san. Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca.**

**Arisha Kyou ; . Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**Hanazono yuri ; . Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**Azure Shine ; gantung? Hehehe…saya gak sengaja. Sakura pergi ke dukun? Waduh saya gak pernah kepikiran Sakura pergi ke dukun dan lagipula saya gak suka sama dukun, jelek soalnya…!hehehehe #ditabok#. Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca. ^_^**

**Miura Kumiko ; tuntutan cerita Miura-san! Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**Ajeng cherry ; Terima kasih semangatnya Ajeng-san. Dan terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca. **

**Lady Bloodie ; Woahhh…untuk Lady Bloodie-san saya ucapkan ARIGATOU atas saran dan kritik membangun anda. Oke saya akan balas pertanyaan anda satu persatu **

**Six sense dan indigo itu beda ya? ; Wahhh…kalau begitu saya tertolong karena saya emang rada kurang ngerti sama hal begituan. **

**Scene SasuSaku terlalu kaku?; benarkah? Dichapter-chapter awal saya memang lagi focus sama Sasuke yang belum nyadar itu Cherry atau bukan. **

**Secepat itukah Sasuke sadar? ; Yeah, anda tahu sendiri kalau Uchiha itu gak gampang dibohongi. Apalagi Sasuke yang paling gak bisa saya buat jadi bloon. Dan saya mengedepankan fans service? Saya juga baru nyadar dan saya tidak bermaksud begitu. Saya hanya mengetik apa yang saya khayalkan. **

**Untuk WARNING, bukankah saya meletakkan penekanan 'Tidak suka, TIDAK USAH BACA' hanya di chap 4 kemarin saja? Saya meletakkan WARNING tersebut hanya bagi pembaca yang memang tidak menyukai fic ini dari awal cerita, tokoh ataupun tema cerita tapi masih tetep nekat membaca fic saya ini. **

**Typo nya nebar?; sepertinya akan sulit bagi saya menghilangkan Typo yang luar biasa banyak di fic saya ini. Hehehe…**

**Masalah tentang Fisik Cherry dan Sakura yang sama ; kalau untuk masalah ini saya emang sengaja memiripkan fisik keduanya dalam fic ini. Yeah, saya tahu pasti ada perbedaan disetiap manusia tapi saya bener" sudah mantap kalau fisik Cherry ataupun Sakura itu mirip. Terima kasih atas sarannya Lady-san. **

**Masalah sifat Sakura dan Cherry yang belum jelas? ; atas saran dari Lady-san, di chap kali ini saya berusaha menjelaskan perbedaan sifat kedua tokoh fic saya ini. Semoga tidak membingungkan. Terima kasih atas sarannya.**

**Ide Cerita mirip dengan fic lain?; Oh saya tahu fic yang anda maksud karena saya juga suka baca fic yang temanya begituan. Dan saya juga tidak bermaksud membuat fic ini berbeda dari cerita" lain karena saya akui saya terinspirasi dari cerita para senpai yang temanya begituan. **

**Dan terakhir, masalah nama ; Saya sengaja, seratus persen sengaja membuat kedua tokoh ini punya nama yang artinya Cherry Blossom atau kembang Sakura. selain factor tuntutan cerita tapi juga supaya gampang nyasih ini fic judul karena jujur saya payah memberi judul suatu cerita. Sekian Terima Kasih Lady Bloodie-san atas saran dan kritik-nya. ^_^**

**Rizka scorpiogirl ; tuntutan cerita Rizka-san. Hehehe…maaf kalau chap kemarin pendek. . Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**Silent reader ; Tuntutan cerita dan factor lainnya. . Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**Hantu ; hahh…terserah anda saja menganggap saya jual character Sakura buat mancing pembaca buat membca fic saya ini. Saya gak pernah ngerasa mancing ataupun jual apapun karena cerita ini memang akan terfokus sama SASUSAKU. Jadi bila anda tidak suka, silakan pergi jauh-jauh. Terima kasih.**

**Guest ; hoo'hoo…terserah anda saja nganggep fic ini pair apa, tapi sya menerima saran anda yang untuk menambah adegan SasuSaku. Yeah, lagi dikit sih tapi terima kasih sarannnya. **

**Hira yukiko ; tuntutan cerita hira-san. Dan salam kenal ^_^**

**Sasa cherryl ; bukannya saya nulis kalau cherry sama sasuke itu bocah SMP ya? Saya nulis mereka berdua masih SMP karena saya juga berumur 15 tahun masih SMP tapi sudah mau lulus ini, jadi ya saya samain aja, hehehe…! Anda 15 tahun udah kelas 2 SMA? Anda yang kepinteran kali sasa-san…! . Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca**

**An Style ; . Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca. Maaf saya baru bisa Update sekarang .**

**NamakiShidota ; Terima kasih Namki-san dan . Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca. **

** ; waduh…cherry pergi, ini fic tamat dong! Tenang saja Ckh-san, aka nada waktunya Cherry pergi setelah Sasuke bahagia sama Sakura. **

**Akiyama Dely ; Makasih Dely-chan. . Ini Udah lanjut…^_^ Arigatou sudah mau membaca. **

**Sekian balasan review untuk CB. Dan maaf bila lagi-lagi fic saya pendek dan Miss Typo(s) menyertai kembali. Dan mohon tinggalkan review yang sekiranya membangun dan dapat diterima oleh saya. SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH. **

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya…**

**Salam Hangat **

**Ellena Nomihara**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan tentang dirimu yang bukan Cherry-ku, kau tetap Kekasihku! Kami-sama telah mengambil cherry blossom-ku tapi ia juga mengirim dirimu untuk menjadi milikku! Kau milikku Haruno Sakura!" ujar Sasuke dengan penuh keseriusan di dalamnya. Perlahan Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan dahi lebar Sakura.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tidak menyadari adanya sepasang manik emerald yang memandang marah dirinya dan Sakura. Kedua tangan mungil pucat itu terkepal erat dan aura yang disekitarnya menjadi gelap.

"_Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah bersama siapapun selain diriku, Sasuke-kun! Selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku, sama halnya aku yang akan menjadi milikmu lagi!"_ Cherry berucap penuh penekanan dan terkandung amarah didalamnnya. Dan tanpa arwah cantik itu sadari, mata emeraldnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah mengerikan.

"_Tunggu aku Sasuke-kun…"_ setelah berucap demikian, Cherry lantas menghilang kembali entah kemana dengan tekad buruk yang miliki sekarang. Tidak apa ia gagal kali mengambil tubuh Kakak-nya sementara, tapi untuk berikutnya akan Cherry pastikan ia tidak akan gagal lagi. Lihat saja nanti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHERRY BLOSSOM **

**.**

**.**

**Descleimer : Mashashi Khisimoto **

**.**

**.**

**RATE M(for save)**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU,gaje, alur kecepetan, Ejaan maunpun penggunaan tanda baca masih berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan yang sangat jauh dari kata 'sempurna'**

**Dan Oh saya lupa kalau saya newbie di Fanficion jadi mohon maaf bila Fic ini berjalan jelek**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tekan 'kan sekali lagi. Bagi kalian yang sudah TIDAK menyukai Fic ini dari awal, TIDAK USAH BACA.**

**Sekian Terima Kasih**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

_Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar enam tahun tengah asyik bermain pasir di sebuah taman. Bocah dengan paras menggemaskan itu nampak serius dengan istana pasir yang berusaha ia bangun. Namun tiap kali istana pasir yang ia buat hampir jadi, pasti akan ia hancurkan lagi karena tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Bocah itu mencoba lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hampir satu jam lamanya sejak bocah itu berkutat dengan pasir-pasir ditangannya. _

_Bocah yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu mengacuhkan teman-teman sebayanya yang asik bermain permainan seru mereka. Tapi sesekali Sasuke kecil harus berhenti karena harus menolak ajakan temannya bermain. Bocah tampan itu tidak tertarik dengan permainan membosankan seperti itu. Hampir setiap hari dirinya bermain permainan yang sama terus hingga bosan. Namun di kemudian hari, Sang Kakak—Uchiha Itachi—yang mengetahui kebosanan adik kesayangannya bermain, mengajak Sasuke bermain pasir. Awalnya Sang adik menolak. Dalam pikiran bocah enam tahun itu, bermain pasir itu tidaklah menyenangkan. Seperti anak perempuan, kata Sasuke mencibir kala itu. _

_Namun dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kecil berdecak kagum dan memandang istana pasir buatan sang Kakak dengan mata berbinar. Onyx kelamnya terpana oleh istana pasir berukuran selehernya yang nampak begitu keren dimatanya. Dan sejak itu pula,Sasuke kecil sering mengunjungi taman ini lebih awal dan bertekad membangun istana pasir sekeren milik kakaknya—lebih keren kalau bisa. _

_Dan untuk hari ini adalah genap seminggu, Sasuke kecil masih berupaya membangun istana pasir miliknya. Tak menghiraukan ajakan main yang kini sering ia abaikan, Sasuke kecil terus terfocus dengan kegiatannya. _

_Beberapa waktu berlalu, kini sebuah istana pasir megah, bagus dan sempurna telah berhasil berdiri. Kedua onyx gelap Sasuke kecil menatap puas dan senang dengan hasil karyanya tersebut. _

"_Yeiyy…Akhirnya selesai!" seru Sasuke kecil seraya melompat kecil kegirangan. Sedikit menarik perhatian anak-anak lain di taman yang selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Sasuke adalah kembali ke rumah dan menarik Kakaknya untuk melihat hasil karyanya setelah seminggu terus gagal._

_Belum juga Sasuke kecil keluar dari area taman, bocah tampan itu menoleh dan apa yang dilihat oleh sepasang onyx-nya sungguh menyakitkan hati bungsu Uchiha itu. Di sana, tempat Istana pasir milik Sasuke berdiri kini telah hancur oleh kerjaan seorang anak laki-laki sepertinya yang sengaja melempar bola atau menendang liar pada istana pasirnya. _

_Sungguh, Sasuke kecil sangat sakit melihat hasil kerja kerasnya hancur dengan mudahnya oleh anak-anak jahil itu. Segera Sasuke berlari menghampiri mereka, "A-Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ber…berhenti…hiks…Ber—BERHENTI!" seru Sasuke dengan berteriak diakhir kalimatnya. Wajah tampan nya kini nampak kunyu berwarna merah serta mata onyx-nya yang bulat kini berkaca-kaca dan siap meledak kapan saja. _

"_Cih…Istana pasir jelek seperti ini saja kau tangisi! Dasar anak cengeng! Menyebalkan!" olok bocah pirang yang nampak seumuran dengan Sasuke. Bocah yang bila dibayangkan seperti rubah itu memandang Sasuke yang tengah menangis dengan perasaan jengkel. Mata birunya dapat melihat mata onyx bocah seumurannya berkaca-kaca dan bersiap meledak kapan saja. _

"_Rasakan itu! Salah sendiri berlagak sibuk dan mengabaikan ajakan mainku!" desis bocah pirang itu lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Sekilas ia tengok bungsu Uchiha itu yang masih dalam ekspresi terluka seraya memandang istana pasir yang baru saja ia hancurkan dengan terluka. Sebersit rasa bersalah hingga di hati bocah rubah itu. Tapi kemudian menggeleng kepalanya cepat dan berjalan pergi dari taman. "Huff, salah sendiri mengabaikan aku terus, dasar teme!" batin bocah itu mengumpati Sasuke. _

_Sementara itu, Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu pun masih mempertahankan ekspresi terlukanya. Karena tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama, akhirnya air mata bocah tampan itu tumpah dengan derasnya. _

"_HUWAAAAAAAA…ONII-SAAANNN…ISTANA PASIR SASUUUU…HUWAAA…!" _

_Sasuke kecil menangis sambil berteriak keras. Menarik perhatian pengunjung taman lain. Termasuk perhatian seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang tengah bermain ayun-ayun dibawah pohon bersama dengan gadis kecil berambut sepertinya namun lebih mungil. _

"_HUWAAAAA…ONII-SANNNN…" _

_Lagi. Bahkan tangisan Sasuke bertambah keras. Mengundang rasa kasihan pada bocah tampan itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat menenangkan Sasuke kecil. Mereka memang merasa kasiha pada Sasuke kecil tapi untuk menenangkannya, mereka tidak mau. "Bukan siapa-siapa aku ,juga!" itulah dipikirkan pada sekumpulan orang dewasa itu yang hanya melihat saja. Dasar. _

_Hingga seorang gadis cilikbersurai merah muda mendekati Sasuke. "Hei…kenapa menangis?" tanya gadis cilik bila ditafsir berumur Sembilan tahun seraya menepuk surai raven Sasuke. Merasa ada yang menepuk kepalanya, Sasuke lantas mendongak. Sepasang onyx Sasuke menangkap sepasang mata emerald yang memandangnya lembut dan terasa menenangkannya. Sadar atau tidak tapi perlahan Sasuke menghentikan teriakannya._

"_Hiks…Istana…hiks…pasirku..dirus..sak~" jawab Sasuke sesunggukan sambil menunduk dan menghapus ingus yang mengalir keluar dari hidung mungilnya. _

"_Sudah-sudah, Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Kita buat yang lagi, mau?" Sasuke kecil kembali mendongak tatkala sebuah tangan mungil mengelus surai ravennya lembut lagi. Lagi-lagi Mata onyx bulatnya menatap kagum sepasang manik emerald meneduhkan itu. Manik itu seakan mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja' serta senyum manis diwajah cantik gadis kecil itu. _

_Perlahan kepala Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Segera gadis merah muda itu mengambil ember serta alat-alat kecil milik Sasuke dan membuat kembali istana pasir yang sudah roboh itu. Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian sebuah istana pasir sederhana telah selesai mereka bangun._

"_SELESAIIII…" seru gadis cilik itu senang menatap hasil karyanya bersama Sasuke._

_Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke kecil tidak keberatan dengan istana pasir tersebut. Bahkan Si Bungsu Uchiha itu tidak memikirkan lagi rasa sedihnya terhadap Istananya yang hancur tadi , tapi kini ia merasa sangat senang. Senang rasanya karena bisa membangun istana pasir ini dengan seorang gadis kecil merah muda itu. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan di dada. Dan Sasuke suka dengan perasaan itu._

_Perlahan namun pasti, kedua pipi Sasuke merona tipis tatkala mendapati gadis kecil yang tengah bersamanya itu tersenyum manis padanya. Dan sedikit membuat bocah enam tahun jadi salah tingkah. _

"_Nah, sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Jadi aku pergi dulu…Jaa-ne!" ujar gadis cilik itu seraya mengelus raven Sasuke sebentar dan melangkah pergi. Namun—_

"_Tu-Tunggu…Namamu S-Siapa…?"_

—_Sasuke meraih tangan gadis cilik bersurai kapas itu dan bertanya gugup. _

"_Uhm…Kalau namamu siapa?" tanya gadis cilik itu balik_

"_S-Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha…" jawab bocah tampan itu segera namun masih tetap sedikit gugup dan tak lupa dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi chubby miliknya. _

"_Sasuke-kun, ya? Kalau namaku Haruno Sa—"_

"_ONEE-CHANNNNNN…" _

_Tepat sebelum gadis cilik itu selesai menjawab, sebuah teriakan cempreng nan keras berhasil mengalihkan perhatian gadis cilik itu sepenuhnya. _

"_Maaf, aku harus segera pergi! Jaa-ne…!" segera gadis cilik itu berlari menuju asal teriakan tadi seraya menoleh sebentar dan melambai kecil sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. _

_Sementara bocah tampan ini hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Memandang sosok merah muda yang perlahan hilang dari padangannya. _

"_Haru…no-chan!" Sasuke mengeja nama yang sempat ia dengar tadi. Perlahan senyum terukir manis di paras tampan bocah Uchiha itu. _

_Manik Onyx bulat Sasuke kembali menatap istana pasir hasil renovasi dirinya dan gadis cilik tadi. Dan sekali lagi, rasa senang dan mendebarkan kembali hadir di dada Sasuke kecil. Teringat kembali akan tujuannya membuat Istana Pasirtersebut, Sasuke segera berlari. Berlari ringan tidak membawa rasa khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang merusak Istana Pasirnya. _

_Entahlah. Sasuke kecil hanya merasa tidak aka nada yang merusaknya lagi. Dan ia bisa menunjukkan hasil karyanya dengan gadis cantik tadi pada Kakaknya. Dan Oh lihat, Bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum disela larinya yang ringan menuju rumah. Dalam hati Sasuke kecil berkata._

"_Aku menyukaimu, Haruno-chan!" _

_._

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun, ayo kenalan sama anak bibi!" Haruno Mebuki mengayunkan tangannya kepada Sasuke kecil untuk mendekat. Segera saja Uchiha bungsu itu berlari mendekat. _

"_Nah kenalkan Sasuke-kun ini anak bibi, Haruno Cherry!" onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar ketika mendengar nama gadis cilik merah muda tersebut. Segera saja bocah tampan itu melangkah mendekati gadis cilik bersurai merah muda yang bersembunyi dibalik badan Ibunya. _

"_Haruno-chan? Kau Haruno-chan?" Tanya Sasuke cilik antusias. Sementara gadis cilik itu mengintip ragu-ragu dan memandang bocah seumurannya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan hingga tak lama kepala merah mudanya mengangguk pelan. _

_Sasuke terlonjak senang dan tanpa ragu menarik tangan mungil gadis cilik pemalu tersebut hingga terlepas dari Mebuki dan lantas memeluknya erat. _

"_Yokatta ne, Haruno-chan! Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan lagi!" ujar Sasuke cilik seraya tersenyum senang disela pelukannya. Sedangkan Mebuki dan Mikoto yang awalnya terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke terhadap gadis cilik tersebut, tersenyum kecil dan lega. Dan segera berubah menjadi kikikan kecil ketika melihat wajah putrinya yang merah dipelukan Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke-kun lepaskan pelukanmu. Lihat, wajah Cherry sudah merah seperti tomat!" ucapan Mikoto lantas menyadarkan Sasuke kecil dan segera melepas gadis kecil itu dari dekapannya. _

"_Cherry?" Sasuke membeo tak mengerti._

"_Iya, kau tidak tahu namanya Sasuke-kun?" bocah berumur enam tahun itu menggeleng pelan seraya memandang Mikoto dan gadis cilik itu bergantian. _

"_Ayo putri Kaa-san yang cantik, perkenalkan dirimu pada Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Mebuki lembut seraya mengelus lembut kepala pink putri bungsunya. _

_Gadis cilik itu memandang Sasuke malu-malu, "N-Namaku Haruno Cherry. Umur lima tahun!" ucap gadis kecil bernama Cherry itu terbata. Sementara Sasuke kecil memandang Cherry dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Di mata onyx bulatnya, gadis musim semi ini memang sama dengan gadis cilik musim semi yang kemarin membantunya. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kalau gadis cilik ini berbeda namun Sasuke kecil tak bisa menunjukkan apa yang berbeda. _

_Dan setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sasuke kembali mengulas senyum polos dan riang untuk gadis cilik dihadapannya. _

"_Yoroshiku ne Cherry…mulai sekarang kita teman, kau mau?" _

_Seulas senyum kecil namun nampak polos terukir di wajah imut putri bungsu Haruno tersebut. _

"_Hai'…terima kasih Sasuke-kun!"_

.

.

.

_._

.

"Engh~…"

Seorang gadis cantik berhelai merah muda menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua kelopak lentik itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang manik emerald yang nampak sayu. Gadis itu—Sakura—mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Memandangi langit-langit kamar tempatnya tidur yang berwarna biru langit. Sepasang manik indah terus menelusuri ke seluruh penjuru kamar seraya sang pemilik mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berceceran. Dan pandangan gadis merah muda itu terhenti disebuah jam dinding dikamar tersebut.

Jam itu menunjukkan pukul tiga tepat sore hari. Butuh sedetik kemudian untuk Sakura tersadar bahwa ia tertidur dan detik kemudia gadis Haruno itu melompat turun dari kasur empuk milik mendiang adiknya.

"Kyaaa…A-Aku…tertidur? T-Tertidur? Oh tidak…!"

Sakura merancau tidak jelas ketika ia mendapati dirinya baru saja tertidur. Jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar karenanya. Pikirannya melayang kepada arwah sang adik yang menggunakan tubuhnya seperti tempo hari. Dan gadis merah muda itu sungguh sangat takut. Takut bila sang adik—Cherry—akan semakin sering menggunakan tubuhnya ketika Sakura ketiduran. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah kalau adiknya itu menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menemui kekasihnya dan melakukan hal-hal senonoh dengan tubuhnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kakasih adiknya, bukannya tadi pagi bocah mesum itu baru saja pindah ke rumahnya ini. Disini, dirumah nyaman miliknya bersama sang Mama. Fakta tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang pindah kerumah tadi pagi tidak bisa dianggap mimpi belaka bagi Sakura bila mengingat kejadian di dapur tadi yang membuat wajahnya terbakar padam. Dan bila diingat lagi, semburat merah muncul dipipi Sakura tanpa bisa di tahan. Tapi tunggu. Sasuke ada disini. Dan tadi ia ketiduran. Lalu ancaman Cherry tentang ia yang akan mengambil alih tubuh Sakura ketika sang Kakak tidur. Kalau begitu, kalau tadi Sakura tidur berarti—

Seketika itu pula kedua mata gadis Haruno itu terbelalak lebar. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohanya.

"_Oh gawat…"_ batin Sakura panik.

Kenapa ia bisa ketiduran, padahal sudah jelas ada Uchiha Sasuke dirumahnya. Kalau sampai Cherry mengambil tubuhnya—sebentar saja, bisa dipastikan sang adik akan menghampiri kekasihnya dan bermesum ria dengan bocah ayam itu.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, Sakura berlari keluar kamar. Tujuannya jelas menemui Sasuke. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi— itu dugaan Sakura. Putri sulung Mebuki ia berlari ke ruang tamu dan berlanjut ke ruang tamu. Lalu berlari kembali ke dapur. Dirumah minimalis seperti ini, seharusnya mudah menemukan pemuda ayam itu. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menemukan Sasuke di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Hahh…dimana ayam sialan itu?" umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Tapi tunggu, ada satu yang terlewat. Kamar pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu belum ia periksa tadi. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Sakura melangkahkan kaki mangilnya ke kamar Sasuke. Ada rasa gugup dihatinya bila mengingat kembali kejadian didapur pagi tadi dan bila memang perkiraan tentang Sasuke dan Cherry lakukan selagi ia tidur benar adanya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tidak ada jawaban atau sahutan khas milik pemuda Uchiha itu.

**TOK TOK TOK **

Gadis merah muda itu kembali mengetuk pintu tapi kembali tidak mendapat jawaban. Sedikit kesal karenanya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melakukan hal lumayan ekstrem—menurut Sakura—yaitu; masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Kamar seorang pemuda yang sudah masuk daftar orang-orang berbahaya bagi Sakura dan tentu saja selain alasan kalau memasuki kamar orang lain—apalagi pria—itu tidak sopan. Tapi toh ini rumahku juga, pikir Sakura.

Sakura raih kenop pintu berwarna putih itu. Sedikit ia putar dan—

**Ceklek**

—tidak terkunci. Ia dorong pintu perlahan hingga terbuka sedikit. Setelah dirasa aman, kembali Sakura dorong pintu itu hingga muat untuk kepalanya melongok masuk. Hanya kepalanya merah muda nya saja. Dan yang dilihat gadis gulali itu hanya sebuah kamar gelap dengan beberapa barang bawaan Sasuke yang tergeletak begitu saja. Sedangkan si penghuni kamar tidak Sakura temukan di kamar tersebut. Membuang nafas kesal, Sakura segera mengeluarkan kepalanya merah mudanya dan menutup pintu kamar itu keras.

**BRAK**

"Kemana perginya ayam sialan itu!" umpat Sakura yang kini tidak lagi dalam hati lagi, toh yang dimaksud juga tidak ada.

"Hahh…buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik aku mandi saja!" ujar Sakura yang segera melenggak pergi dari kamar Sasuke. Berendam air hangat mungkin akan menyegarkan fikiran Sakura kembali, sekaligus membersihkan tubuhnya yang belum mandi sedari pagi. Yeah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada gadis cantik itu mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas dan berakhir gila. Yah, lebih baik begitu…mungkin!

.

.

.

.

.

**-0o0-**

"Hei Teme! Kau yakin mau menginap malam ini? Ku kira kau baru saja pindah ke rumah Bibi Mebuki dan putri sulungnya!" ujar Naruto pada sahabat 'teme'-nya yang tengah berbaring di sofa nyaman miliknya.

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf andalanya. Enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata atau beralih posisi untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting sahabat pirangnya. Sekarang ini Sasuke sedang berada di rumah sahabat dobe-nya. Matahari sudah terbenam dan sahabat Teme-nya pemuda pirang tersebht tak terlihat akan beranjak dari kasur nyamannya. Naruto menggeram kesal. Sudah dikasih numpang gratis, makan gratis, kasur gratis, yang di terima Naruto tidaklah lebih dari dengusan kasar dari si bungsu Uchiha. Kontan membuat Uzumaki tunggal tersebut ingin menendang jauh-jauh bokong Sasuke. _Tak tahu diri_, batinya kesal.

"Teme, segera bawa dirimu pulang sebelum atau aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" Sasuke memotong kalimat ancaman Naruto yang belum utuh, "Cih, seperti aku akan takut saja, Dobe." Guman Sasuke sembari memiringkan tubuhnya dan tenggelam dalam selimut nyaman sahabat tak diakuinya. Mengabaikan Naruto dengan hidung kembang kempis sebelum akhirnya menyeringai ganjil.

"Oh, jadi kau tak takut? Baikklah yang memaksaku!" ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi tak masalah. Amat sangat disayangkan bagi Sasuke yang membelakangi pemuda pirang tersebut hinngga tak melihat seringai jahil nan licik.

Tatkala mendapati kasur bergoyang, Sasuke tahu Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya untuk tidur. Andai saja ini rumah, kamar dan kasurnya, sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan menendang bokong Naruto untuk jauh-jauh darinya. Dan karena kali ini ia berstatus 'numpang' di rumah orang, dengan hati tak ikhlas Sasuke terpaksa tidur dengan Naruto di kasur yang sama.

Pemuda pantat ayam keturunan Uchiha tersebut hampir saja terlelap bila saja semua rambut di sekujur tubuhnya tidak berdiri tiba-tiba. Mata onyx sang Uchiha menjadi terang tatkala dirasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari samping ujung pinggulnya, merambat naik hingga sebuah tiupan angin kecil menerpa belakang daun telinganya. Sontak saja Sasuke langsung merinding dan lantas berdiri secepat kilat.

Kedua Onyx Sasuke masih belum bisa kembali tajam—malah tambah lebar—ketika mendapati pelaku pelecahan terhadapnya tadi. Di atas kasur, Naruto yang masih lengkap dengan bajunya tadi tengah berpose ala gadis perawan di malam pengantin baru. Tubuhnya miring dengan pinggul tinggi. Kakinya bertumpuk sedangkan kepala pirangnya ia sangga dengan sebelah tangannya sembari melempar senyum menggoda—menjijikkan—pada Sasuke. Kontan nyaris membuat Sasuke muntah mendadak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Baka Dobe!" akhirnya setelah menjadapat kembali Pride Uchiha-nya, Sasuke mendesis rendah. Manatap jijik makhluk berkepala durian di atas ranjang si Uzumaki tunggal.

"Ugghh…Aku hanya sedang ingin menyenangkanmu, Saa~suke-kunn~…" goda Naruto ala banci di pinggir lampu merah. Sasuke kembali merinding disko. Sahabat pirangnya sudah gila, belok, najis. Perlu ditangani segera sebelum Sasuke terkena imbasnya.

"Berhenti lakukan itu atau aku akan—"

"Kau akan apa Sasuke-kunnn~? Mau 'menyerangku'? Silahkan, jika kau berani!" walau masih dengan nada mendesah ala banci tapi seringai di wajah Naruto jelas-jelas menantang Sasuke. Dan sudah pasti dengan jelas, Sasuke bungkam seketika. Amit-amit bila dirinya tertantang untuk 'menyerang' makhluk terbodoh yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Kakek Madara yang sudah tua dan hampir mati pasti akan segera menggebuki malaikat maut dan berlari membunuhnya. Tidak. Keputusan terburuk sepanjang masa seorang Uchiha.

"Hn. Lebih baik aku mati, Dobe. Bahkan jika aku gay sekalipun, dirimu yang jelek dan bodoh tak akan pernah masuk dalam daftarku!" cibir Sasuke kesal setengah mampus. Mengambil semua barangnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas, Sasuke meninggalkan kamar sobat pirangnya. Uggghh…

**BLAM**

"Cih, kau pikir aku juga mau jadi pasanganmu jika seandainya aku gay? Teme sialan!" sengit Naruto kemudian. Tapi selanjutnya, putra Namikaze Minato tersebut tersenyum puas. Meski ia agak merinding juga, tapi cara menggelikan tadi ampuh mengusir sahabat Teme-nya. "_Ahh…kasur ini terlalu sempit untuk dua orang laki-laki!" _, batin Naruto senang sembari berbaring terlentang memenuhi kasur miliknya.

"Ahh…nyamannya kasurku…"

.

.

.

**Ting Tong **

Sakura yang tengah berada di ruang tengah menonton Tv, menoleh tatkala bel rumahnya berbunyi. Hampir gelap, jadi Sakura pikir itu adalah Sasuke. Penghuni baru rumah kecilnya. Sebenarnya gadis musim semi tersebut sedikit risau jikalau itu Sasuke dan akan menyerangnya lagi. Tapi sudahlah, ia bisa berteriak jika Uchiha bungsu itu macam-macam. Dan untuk saat ini, Sakura akan mengomelinya dulu. Mentang-mentang laki-laki dan anak orang kaya, seenaknya pulang di jam segini. Masih SMP sudah bandel, apalagi besarnya?

"Hei Uchi—"

GREB

Belum selesai Sakura selesai satu kalimat. Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki bersurai merah memeluknya erat.

"E-Eh—Ka-Kau…"

"Aitakatta na~…Saku-chan," sapa laki-laki merah tersebut.

"Ni-…Nii-san?"

**TBC **

***Pojok Author***

**Hai minna-saan…Apa kabar? Masih hidupkah reader yang sempat membaca fic gaje saya ini. Pertama-tama, saya mau mintaaaa maafff karena fic ini update-nya ngaret banget. Sumimasenn…setiap kali mau nulis pasti gak jadi. Padahal sudah dulu-dulu jadi setengahnya. Lagi sekarang ini semangat nulis lagi fic CB. Sekali lagi maaf. Chap ini pendek jadi maaf lagi. **

**Kedua, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan review. Untuk saran membangun saya ucapkan terima kasih dan untuk yang ngritik tapi misuh-misuh, saya sarankan pergi jauh-jauh. Ini hobi dan khayalan saya. Terserah saya mau jadi apa fic ini. Mau gimana alurnya. Toh pair-nya tetep SASUSAKU.  
Oke, sekian, dan mohon tinggalkan review yang membangun. Sampai jumpa Chap depan.**

**Salam Hangat**

**Ellena Nomihara**


End file.
